Project RX
by Doctor fan
Summary: What would happen if the cast of Regular show threw a Project X Party? Tune in to find out. One note: This is pretty much a story that ignores all continuity of Regular show and just focuses on the park crew throwing a party that gets out of hand. Note 2: Expect it to be like an actual episode of regular show. Also: sorry for the delays, but i need set up for the party scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Another typical day

Regular Show

Project RX

The day started out like any other typical day at the park. Benson was supervising the days chores that had to be done, Skips was hanging out in the garage of his house fixing up another golf cart Mordecai and Rigby busted up the other day, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were planning out another prank on some of the workers while Pops looked on with gleeful curiosity at the park, and all the while, Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games, particularly Strong Johns IV the latest addition to the Strong Johns franchise, when they were supposed to be doing the job Benson assigned them.

"DUDE GO RIGHT, GO RIGHT" Mordecai told Rigby as he frantically tried to make his avatar attack the boss they were currently up against. "DUDE I'm TRYING, THIS CONTROLLER SEEMS TO BE…" "STOP USING THAT EXCUSE MAN," Mordecai barked at him. "I'm TRYING ALRIGHT! MY ATTACKS NOT FOILING HIM," Rigby stated. On screen their two avatars were attacking a robotic dinosaur who had four mechanical arms. Mordecai's avatar jumped up and landed a double punch on the dinosaur only for it to do barely any damage. Rigby's avatar then jumped up onto a building under construction and grabbed a steel girder and attempted to attack the creature from above. This proved to be a useless task as the creature took away a good portion of Rigby's health just by attacking him with one of it's robotic arms. "DUDE I'm low on health," Rigby complained. "Just hang in there, we should get some health packs at any second," Mordecai reassured him. Sure enough at that moment legions of the bosses minions came flying across the screen. Mordecai and Rigby kept pushing buttons frantically to try and defeat them to get more health. They managed to beat up a good portion of the minions, thus upping their health to near full. "Alright, Rigby, you take him from the front, I'll go around the building and try to take him from behind," Mordecai instructed Rigby. "What, why do I have to face him from the front?" Rigby asked annoyed considering this was the 4th time in the game he was told to face the level boss in the front. "Because you're just gonna die again," Mordecai stated. "Hey I do not always die whenever we play video games," Rigby fired back at his best friend. "Yeah that's what you said the last four boss fights," Mordecai retorted. "I keep telling you my combo moves are only off by a few buttons," Rigby said in defense. "Whatever, just go at him where he can see you," Mordecai said knowing he was never gonna stop get his friend to admit he just flat out sucks when it comes to video games.

They finally set their plan into action, Rigby's avatar stayed in front of the mechanical dinosaur while Mordecai's climbed on top of the building being constructed and went to attack it from behind. This of course didn't prove to be easy as he had to duck the robot's mechanical arms that occasionally tried to lash upwards at him, but he successfully dodged them with each step he took, and each time the creature unleashed one of its arms after winding back for a power attack. While that was going on, Rigby's avatar attempted to jump higher up while dodging attack after attack from the boss. Unfortunately, he ended up trapped in a corner near the top of the building and was left with nowhere else to run as the boss had him boxed in. Unfortunately for the mechanical dinosaur, Mordecai's avatar snuck up behind it, as it was focusing on finishing Rigby's avatar, and thanks to Mordecai entering a special combo, 1 up 1 down 2-1-2-1 2 up 2 down 1-2-1-2 1 left 1 right, Mordecai's avatar successfully performed a helicopter attack on its legs taking them out rendering the boss incapable of moving. "Hey care to give me a hand in finishing this extinct moron off," Mordecai asked his friend who moved his character out of the corner he was just trapped in a moment ago. "Gladly," Rigby stated, especially since he finally played a part in finishing a level boss off. The two moved their game characters in front of the robotic dinosaur who was still screaming and trying to attack them by moving its arms and head at them every chance it had, they fortunately managed to dodge a good portion of the attacks until they finally managed to place themselves on either side of the dinosaurs head. "Hey you fossilized hunk of scrap metal," Mordecai stated as he prepared to deliver an ultimate one liner, after he pushed pause on the game. "STEP OFF!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed as they pushed the buttons on their controllers which allowed their characters in the video game to cleanly take the head off of the robotic dinosaur.

After the bosses head was chopped clean off, a bright pixelated congratulations appeared in the middle of a cartoon like explosion cloud and read "BOSS DEFEATED! LEVEL 6 CLEARED!" "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH," Mordecai and Rigby cheered as they raised their right hands into the air celebrating the defeat of the level 6 boss. "Dude we totally kicked that guys face in," Rigby said. "haha, yeahuh we did!" Mordecai said still in celebration mode. "haha, ok dude, breaks over we gotta get back to work before Benson catches us," He then suggested realizing that their assignment for the day was still undone, however just like on any other day at work, Rigby was hesitant about going back to doing actual work. "Whoa whoa man, we could do that, or we could try to see what the boss on level seven looks like and see if we can beat it," he offered as a counter proposal. "No Dude, we gotta get our job done NOW," Mordecai said trying to encourage his lazy friend to get off his ass and actually do something that resembled actual work. Unfortunately at that moment, their Boss Benson entered into the living accompanied by Pops, whose family has been owners of the park for generations, and Skips, the yeti as old as time itself, all of whom were discussing plans and topics they would bring up with the rest of the parks employees later on. It was at that moment that Benson noticed that Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch playing video games and eating snacks instead of doing their assignment. Benson walked over to the two and was immediately unimpressed by the fact that once again they were slacking off instead of working. "UGH WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I TURN MY BACK ON YOU TWO, YOU END UP HERE ON THIS COUCH PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND SLACKING OFF!" Benson hollered at them as his gumballs started to glow red. "Benson we got most of the lake's leaves raked, we were just taking a break," Mordecai reassured him. "YEAH JUST LIKE LAST WEEK WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CLEAN OUT THE PARK'S DUMPSTERS LAST WEEK AND YOU SPENT THE WHOLE DAY AT THAT COFFEE SHOP!" Benson hollered at them. "We still got it done," Rigby said trying to defend themselves, but Benson was having none of it. "YEAH THREE DAYS AFTERWARDS!" "OK OK, look we're going back to work now," Mordecai said as he motioned for Rigby to get off the couch. "YOU BETTER! BECAUSE IF IT'S NOT DONE BY THE TIME THE STAFF MEETING COMES UP! YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson said as his gumballs began to glow even reader than before. "Wait staff meeting, what for?" Rigby asked. "It's nothing that can't wait until the meeting," Skips said, "This is an event that concerns the whole, when it's meeting time you'll know what it is." "Aw what, so how long is it until the meeting then," Mordecai said, sounding like he was just looking for clarification. "Oh, t'will be within 4 hours from now," Pops informed them. "Yes and if you don't get all of the leaves around the lake raked up by then, DON'T EVEN BOTHER SHOWING UP!" Benson said as his gumballs started to glow red. "Yeah yeah, we know we know," Mordecai said as he and rigby walked out of the house and headed back to get their job done. However, they had no idea the kind of surprise that they were going to receive, or what would eventually result from this surprise.


	2. Chapter 2: Free for the weekend

Project RX

Chapter 2

They were definitely cutting it closer than they thought, mostly because they kept taking short breaks between raking the leaves that fell off of the dozens of trees that lined the lake in the park. None the less they finally managed to rake and bag all the leaves that had fallen off the trees. "BAM!" They both exclaimed before doing their trademark ohh and arm waving celebration. "Alright dude, let's get going," Mordecai said as he pulled his cell phone out to check the time. He pushed the call button which lit the screen up to show that the time was 3:54. "That meeting is starting in 5 minutes." "Ughh…why can't we just get a video game in before the meeting," Rigby said, clearly beaten from his days work. "Because if we do that we'll miss the meeting, Benson will yell at us again, and he'll most likely fire us," Mordecai exposited for him. "Yeah Right, Benson always says that every week, and he does.. .. about it," Rigby stated. "Dude shut up, remember the last time you said that about Benson, you had to have Muscle Man mentor you for a whole 8 hour shift," Mordecai responded trying to get Rigby to stop bad mouthing Benson just in case he was listening to them. "Huh oh right," Rigby suddenly realized, and remembered having to be harnessed to Muscle Man for a whole day, and being dragged through ground, and hanging on to Muscle Man just so he could keep his job. "Come on let's get to the house," Mordecai said as he and Rigby hopped onto the cart and drove straight to the house.

They arrived at the house to join the rest of the crew who worked at the park, including Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, who they always had an on and off again friendship/rivalry with every now and then, Skips, the older than time Yeti who always helped them out of difficult situations whenever they had no one else to turn to, who was near the bottom of the steps as he was the closest to Benson; and Thomas, who joined the park as an intern so he could earn extra credits while simultaneously attending Two Pines College. They were joined by Benson, their supervisor/one of the three bosses in charge of running the park, and Pops and Pops's father Mr. Maellard, whose family has been the sole owners of the park dating back for generations.

"All Right everyone, I have some announcements to make regarding the next couple of days," Benson announced starting the meeting. "First off, starting Thursday, I'll be accompanying Pops and Mr. Maellard to a convention/seminar on management for the next 3 to 4 days, as well as a special ceremony to Mr. Maellards hometown where he'll be receiving a lifetime achievement award and a dedication to his family in Lolliland," Benson addressed the crowd of board looking park workers who lazily clapped and applauded to one of the managers who was almost never around. "I still call this a waste of time, why I should be bothered to go halfway across this planet to go back to some small lazy town in a country totally behind on the times?" Mr Maellard, an older and more greenish looking lollipop complained towards Benson and Pops.

"Because the people there insisted on bestowing this honor upon you sir," Benson explained trying to clear up the situation. "Whatever, as long as I'm out of that freaking town come Sunday, I'll be fine with it," Mr. Maellard stated in a rather agreeing tone. "Oh joy, we get to return Rippleville this weekend," Pops stated in an overjoyed tone. "Uh huh, well anyway, because I will be out of the town and country for this weekend, Skips will be in charge of managing the park and making sure all the jobs get done," Benson said as he brought Skips up from the stairs. Skips walked up and addressed the workers as such, "Thanks Benson, and don't worry, everything will be the same as it was when you guys left." "Thank you Skips, also, I have taken the liberty of filing out everyones' assignments and jobs to do during the time I'll be away, I will hand those to Skips before I leave," Benson said as he filed through his list of things that had to be addressed. "Also, I know I don't need to remind "everyone," Benson said as he glared at Mordecai and Rigby, "But the parks' trucks are not to be touched or driven while I'm gone, and just to make sure, I'm putting the keys in the safe of my office," he said showing the keys to the truck. "Don't worry, we'll crack the safe once he's off park property," Mordecai whispered to Rigby. "Oh and just to make sure no one takes the keys, NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY OFFICE!" Benson said as he once again started to glow red, which during his days at the park working with Mordecai and Rigby was a common occurrence. "I have extra work and some other projects in there that I am working on and I want to make sure no one messes them up." The gumball machine said as he pulled out the key to his office. "And just to make sure "that" doesn't happen, my office will be locked while I am gone." He flipped through the notes on his clipboard, looking to find if there were other things to address before he came across another matter to take care of.

He finally came across one under three extra pages of charts and notes for running the park. "Oh right, something else to address, apparently Audrey asked me to look after her dog miles this week, and I agreed to. Of course this was before I was told I'd have to accompany Mr. Maellard and Pops to this ceremony," Benson said seeming a bit annoyed Mr. Maellard told him he would have to accompany him to a ceremony in a different country. "So I need someone here at the park to look after him while I'm gone," Benson said he pulled up a small crate that was lying by his feet the whole time, but no one apparently noticed until he pointed it out to them. "Does anyone want to do this," Benson addressed to the park employees, while ignoring Mordecai and Rigby who were raising their hands up so high in an attempt to get Benson to say yes to them. "Anyone, Anyone," Benson continued. "Oh oh, over here, we'll do it, we'll do it," Mordecai and Rigby said in overexciting tones to continue to get Benson to agree. "Uh huh, so nobody," Benson said sounding bored that no one else wanted to do the assignment. Mordecai and Rigby, who by this point were about to start having bright neon signs saying, "We'll do it," pointing to them, runned down the steps towards the three people and told him, "We'll take care of the dog while you're gone." "Yeah right, after all the jobs and assignments you've either slacked off on, or blown, the last thing I'd ever do is entrust the life of my girlfriends dog to you two slackers," Benson stated. "Please please, we can handle this, just give us a chance to prove it," Rigby stated on his knees before Benson.

"Benson he does have a point, you should at the very least let them prove themselves capable of doing a job like that," Pops said in defense of the two. "I've given them second chances one too many times, and every time they've screwed up worse than before," Benson said showing he was in no position to argue in defense of Mordecai and Rigby. "But they do deserve a chance to show that they have learned from their mistakes," Pops counter argued, which left Benson with nothing to go back on. "Fine, you can look after the dog, but if anything happens to him, or he goes missing, I'll make sure the only job you do the rest of your lives will involve begging for change while living in a cardboard box on the street," Benson said in a small threatening manner. "Don't worry Benson, we can handle this," Mordecai promised. "Yeah cause after all…." Rigby said before he started a rap which Mordecai joined in with…."Trust us trust us, we can take care of this, dog and animal care is business well within our skill trait, handling this is a real treat…." "STOP SINGING OR I'LL FIRE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Benson hollered as he glowed red once again, which effectively forced Mordecai and Rigby to shut up. "But yeah we will handle this responsibly," Mordecai said reassuringly. "Yeah whatever, now here's a list of what u need to do for him every day, eating schedule, medical history, and of course some food and toys for the next four days," Benson said as he handed them the dogs crate, all the information in a folder which was in the food and toy box. "Alright, let me just address one more thing…" Benson started before he got cut off by Mr. Maellard. "All in good time beanie, but now we got to get to the airport before 5:30 if we're to make this trip and get it out of the way." "Fine, I trust everything will go fine while I'm away," Benson said while glaring at Mordecai and Rigby. "Trust us, everything will go along smoothly while you're gone," Rigby said flashing a bright smile as if to reassure him that nothing would happen. "Well ok then, Pops you got the passports?" Benson said as he went upstairs to get the bags. "Oh most assuredly I have Benson, they're right here in my pocket," Pops said as he accompanied Benson inside to get the bags for the trip, producing the three passports before going inside with Benson. "Dude, with Benson gone, we can finally do what we have always wanted to do, nothing at all," Rigby said celebrating that the next few days they'd be free of Benson's watchful eyes. "What do you mean, that's what you do even when he's here," Mordecai fired back. "Yeah but this time he won't be able to yell at us about it," His raccoon friend responded. This lead to Mordecai finally realizing what was right in front of him. Four whole days of no Benson yelling at them, not doing work or anything similar. "hmm, you got a point dude, this is the first time in a while Benson won't be around to yell at us," Mordecai said. "Haha Yeahuh I am, and you know what else it means?" Rigby said knowing Mordecai was thinking the same thing. "STRONG JOHNS TOURNAMENT!" They both said eagerly anticipating the chance to play the new game all day and night.

Just as they started celebrating, Benson and Pops came back down carrying the bags they would need for the trip, which forced them to stop celebrating for a little while. They helped Benson and pops load the bags into Mr. Maellards limo, and wished them luck for the weekend. "Remember to follow the instructions, I left them and everything else you'll need on the table in the kitcken," Benson said as he, Pops, and Mr. Maellard boarded into the limo. "We will Benson," Mordecai said as he waved goodbye. "Yeah you got nothing to worry about," Rigby said reassuring Mordecais statement. "Alright then, we'll see you Monday afternoon, Take care," Benson said as he got in. "Ta-ta," Pops said waving goodbye from the window on the other side of the Limo. "Take care," Mordecai and Rigby said simultaneously. They stood waving until the limo disappeared from their site and exited the park. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered as they finally realized they were now free to do what they wanted all weekend. What they didn't know was that they were about to partake in one of the most epic nights that would change their lives and views on the world, for the better and worst.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1 of Freedom

Project RX

Chapter 3

It had been a little more than four hours since Benson left with Pops and Mr. Maellard for four days, and already Mordecai and Rigby had done nothing but spend the whole time on the couch in the living room continuing where they left off on Strong Johns IV. Of course they kept taking short breaks so one of them could feed, walk and take care of Audrey's dog, Miles. The whole time they were playing Strong Johns IV, they managed to clear all but one of the 50 levels that were included in the game. Unfortunately, the constant game play was beginning to take its toll on them as they were starting to become exhausted and drifted in and out of consciousness between small breaks in the game. "Uggh…so….so…..tired, can't rest now …..so…close," Mordecai mumbled as he continued to momentarily close his eyes and open them while trying to beat the boss of level 49. "Uhhhh….no…can't..rest….must make it…..all….the way," Rigby said, as he too was succumbing to the warm wrap of sleep. "NO….must….finish….Boss..fight," Rigby yawned as he immediately fell asleep on the couch, and started snoring immediately. "Not….just…yet…need more….soda….need…more…Margaret," Mordecai said rather tiredly before he finally paused the game and fell asleep on the couch next to Rigby.

A strange ring started going off, and startled Mordecai and Rigby up from their sleep. They looked around confused and still rather exhausted from their night of Strong Johns. It took them at least 5 minutes to realize the ringing was coming from an alarm that Mordecai had set on his phone last week from when he was going to spend the day with Margaret. He found his phone buried in the couch cushions, and managed to pull it out to see the time was 8:30. "Ugh, dude what time is it?" Rigby moaned picking himself off the floor after he fell off the couch. "8:30 dude," Mordecai said looking up from his phone. "Why can't we just go to sleep now," Rigby complained. "We were asleep dude, we must have fallen asleep on the couch during our Strong Johns tournament," Mordecai said, realizing that even though Benson was gone, they still had assignments to do. "Yeah yeah, can we at least get some breakfast first," Rigby said as he sat up and rubbed his head which he hit on the coffee table when he fell off. "Yeah sure, let's check the kitchen," Mordecai said as he headed off there with Rigby right behind him.

While the two friends were busy getting breakfast, Muscle Man was already getting his plan for the most epic party the park has ever thrown into motion. He had apparently discussed this with High Five ghost last night after they had watched a tv special about wild house parties where several hundreds if not thousands of people attended, and the hosts earned wide recognition, mostly for the damage and destruction that they caused, but to Muscle Man, any recognition he could find seemed like good recognition. As he and fives, one of his many nicknames, discussed, they would set up and throw a party bigger than any ones that had been organized and thrown by Benson, Mordecai and Rigby, or even Pops. This party would be "the party to end all parties." When Thomas arrived at the park earlier in the day for his internship, Muscle Man immediately gave him a video camera that he had lying around, and told him that he was to be the camera man for this event. When Thomas asked why he had to be a camera man for this, Muscle Man said it was because he was only an intern, and therefore meant he was only obligated to be at the party, and not actually party tonight.

Muscle Man had already brought Thomas up to the front of the house in the park and told him that they would start filming right there. "Umm remind me again why we need a camera man for a party like this?" Thomas asked in a confused manner. "Because Thomas, an epic party needs to be recorded so everyone can remember it for the rest of their lives." Muscle Man explained. "Don't you think this could only lead to ruining a lot of peoples' lives?" Thomas asked again. "Dude of course it won't, all we need to make sure of is that this doesn't get broadcasted publicly." Muscle Man explained yet again. "Alright now here's how this will work, you're gonna start videotaping the front of the house, then I'll walk in and introduce myself as the host. From there, you're to video tape every event that happens now until the party ends," Muscle Man said as he walked out of the front of the house. "Ok so how do I turn this on?" Thomas asked trying to find the right button on the camera. "The Red button Thomas, seriously haven't you ever handled a camera before?" Muscle Man said seeming rather frustrated over having to explain everything. "OK, I think I got it, so just push this," Thomas said as soon as he found which Button Muscle Man was referring to, pushed it and moved the camera back up to his shoulder and began recording. "And away we go," Thomas said seeming excited over getting to video tape, and having the excuse of wandering around with a camera everywhere.

"Thomas, you don't say anything right after u push the button," Muscle Man groaned. "Ugggh, why this time?" Thomas said expressing frustration over how many rules and instructions Muscle Man was giving to him. "Because the way it works is, the main star, me, always starts off by introducing everyone who watches this," Muscle Man said growing angry. "Come on can't you just fix it in post?" Thomas asked. By this point Muscle Man was starting to rethink having Thomas be the camera man and thought of replacing him with High Five Ghost. He then decided against it since he felt it wouldn't be right making his bro handle camera duties instead of partying it up with him. "Look, just hit the button, then start filming, that's all you need to do," He calmly explained to Thomas once again to clarify the situation. "Alright just one last question," Thomas asked. "WHAT..NOW!" Muscle Man yelled starting to get annoyed by Thomas constantly bringing up questions regarding working a camera. "What if I run out of tape or space?" Thomas asked seemingly nervous that Muscle Man would come right over to him and kick his ass. "Oh right, well that's why I got all these memory cards," Muscle Man said as he calmly walked over to Thomas and gave him an entire bundle of memory cards for the camera. "Now you can document everything that happens from now until the party ends," Muscle Man said proudly that he would have everything that happened on video to remember it by before walking behind Thomas to set up the first shot of a wild and crazy night.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Mordecai and Rigby walked into the kitchen to search the kitchen for breakfast foods before Mordecai stopped Rigby's search. "Dude, hold on, we gotta feed Miles before we can eat," He said crushing Rigby's spirits. "Aw what, remind me again why we agreed to take care of Bensons girlfriends dog?" Rigby said growing annoyed over having to do work before getting a chance to eat. "Because if we do, Benson will think that we're at least somewhat responsible. "Fine, let's get this over with, I really want to eat now," Rigby said as he walked over to the table and picked up the sheet Benson left them about Miles eating schedule. "Uh huh, let's see, two scoops of dry food, mixed with one can wet food. Dude who feeds stuff like this to their pet," Rigby said looking over the schedule before asking Mordecai. "I don't know man, but let's just feed the dog and get something to eat so we can get our work done," Mordecai said which only crushed Rigby's spirits even more. "Uggh fine," Rigby moaned realizing that there was no point in trying to argue with Mordecai. He picked up the dogs food dish and mixed in the required food, while Mordecai filled up the dogs water dish and they both left them on a placemat near the counter top. Before they sat down, Audrey's dog Miles, who was apparently a beagle puppy not even two years old came over towards the dishes and started to eat his meal. "Alright dude, now let's get some breakfast of our own," Mordecai said knowing their first chore was done. "Yeahuh, now you're talking my language," Rigby said as he went back to searching the kitchen for food. Mordecai opened the refrigerator and found several possible breakfast items, such as eggs, containers of juice milk and water, and a few packages of bacon and sausage. "Hmm, what do u see dude?" Mordecai asked Rigby who was searching the pantry, and cabinets in the kitchen only to find some boxes of cereal and pancake mix. "Hmm, there's pancake mix," Rigby said as he pulled the box out. "And here's some water," Mordecai said as he pulled out some water bottles. They both looked at each other witnarrowed eyes before both hmming towards the other and nodding repeatedly. In their own code, they agreed on making pancakes for breakfast.

"Alright Thomas, are we ready?" Muscle Man said getting ready to kick off his plans for an ultimate party that would also be recorded from set up to the end of it. "Uh yeah we're rolling in 4,3,2,1 and…now" Thomas said as he pushed the red button on the camera and brought it up to his shoulder and immediately began recording. Thomas set the first shot on the house and focused on it as Muscle Man walked into the frame. "Hey Ladies, this is your host, Mitch "Muscle Man" coming at you live from the park which tonight, will be the set up for the most epic house party you have ever seen in your life. This…Is…Project RX!" Muscle Man said as he introduced himself before walking up to the house to tell Mordecai and Rigby about the plan for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the party begin

Project RX: Chapter 4

Muscle Man headed inside with Thomas not so far away from him, as Thomas recorded Muscle Man's walk up the stairs to the inside of the house, through the living room and into the kitchen where Mordecai and Rigby had already set about making pancakes for breakfast. Once he walked in, Mordecai and Rigby asked what the deal was with Thomas videotaping him. "Thomas is gonna be our cameraman for tonight," Muscle Man explained. "Camera man for what?" Rigby asked. "For what is to be known as, The…Most…Epic…House Party….Of all Time!" Muscle Man explained even though his answer left Mordecai and Rigby even more confused, and wondering what Muscle Man meant by that. "What more do I need to say, with Benson and Pops out of the way, we are going to throw the biggest party we can imagine!" Their green skinned co-worker explained. "Uh yeah, but you still forgot one thing dude," Mordecai stated in between flipping pancakes. "Yeah and What's that?," Muscle man asked, "Skips is still in charge while they're gone, and there is no way he'd ever agree to let us throw the kind of party you're talking about," Rigby finished. "Aw come on Skips won't mind us throwing a party." Muscle Man said. "How do you know," Mordecai asked. "I talked to him earlier this morning, and he said that he won't mind us throwing a party as long as we promise that it will be as epic as I'm making it out to be," Muscle Man responded. "Oh really," Mordecai stated really unconvinced that Skips would agree with Muscle Man. He then turned to Rigby, who joined him in another case nodding and "hmm hmm, hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm," which translated to them agreeing to and ask Skips if this really was true. "Fine ask away, but you're wasting your time since he already said yes to it this morning," Muscle Man stated. "Yeah we'll just see about that," Rigby said as he and Mordecai walked out of the house to go and see Skips about this. As they left the house Muscle Man ran off to keep up with them while Thomas followed behind still video tapping the whole ordeal.

Skips was in the middle of one of his ancient meditation practices when Mordecai and Rigby came knocking on his door. Rather peeved over once again being disturbed during his mediation, he got up from the mat he was meditating on and walked over to the front door. He opened to find Mordecai and Rigby there with Muscle Man and Thomas right behind them. "What do you want?" Skips asked. "Skips can you just tell me and Rigby that there is no way you'd ever agree to let Muscle Man throw as he puts it, "the party to end all parties," Mordecai said air quoting the last words of his sentence. "Of course I would never allow him to throw a party like that," Skips stated. Mordecai and Rigby readied another round of hmm and nodding towards each other before Skips continued, "If he said he was throwing a party of that caliber which he told me he isn't." "WHAT!?" Mordecai and Rigby asked. "Oh yeah, he came by earlier and asked if it was alright to have a few people over tonight, and I said it was ok," Skips explained. "Now if there's nothing else to talk about, I'm in the middle of my daily meditation," Skips said as he shut the door.

"Dude, you totally lied to Skips," Mordecai said as he, Rigby, Muscle Man and Thomas walked back to the main house before being joined by High Five Ghost who had arrived at the park while they were walking to Skips's place. "I didn't lie, I just undersold it," Muscle Man explained. "See if he thinks that it's only a small party that we can control, then he'll be ok with letting us throw a party. Now if it gets a lot bigger than he expected, we can attribute that to word about the party spreading." "Hmm, he's got a good point, Mordecai," Rigby said as he started to think that maybe this could be possible. After all with Pops and Benson out of town, this would give them a chance to throw a party they always wanted to, but couldn't because of them always restricting how big they got." This was not going to fool Mordecai for a second, despite the on and off friendship/rivalry they seemed to share in, he was not totally convinced that Muscle Man was the smartest person, despite the fact that both he and Muscle Man were ahead of Rigby in terms of education. "NO DUDE! I'm all for throwing a party with Pops and Benson out of town, but we still have to limit how big it gets," Mordecai responded. "Aw come on Mordo, everyone always says the most epic parties are ones where the guest limits are non existant," Muscle Man explained. "Dude look, I agree with you about throwing an epic house party, but we still have to make sure this place doesn't get totally destroyed," Mordecai said back at Muscle Man and Rigby. "Alright look, if it means you'll help out with planning the party, we'll pass a guest limit," Rigby said before leering at Muscle Man to get him to commit to Mordecai's rule. "Fine," Muscle Man said. "Alright, at least no more than 30 people," Mordecai stated. "30 PEOPLE!" Muscle Man and Rigby stated in a very shocked manner. "Yeah so what's the deal, you agree to having limited guests," Mordecai said knowing what was coming next. "Dude, 30 guests aren't gonna be enough to make this an "EPIC ALL TIME" party that will be remembered," Muscle Man started. "Fine then, 50 people," Mordecai said. "Dude, 50 people, really, do you want this to be a party that people will remember years later?," Rigby asked his best friend. Mordecai sensed that this was going to be one of those fights that his friends would keep arguing with him about until he would eventually cave in and allow them to have an unlimited amount of people over. "Alright fine, 100 people, absolute max, seem fair, it's big enough to be cool, and hopefully won't cause an extreme amount of damage," Mordecai offered. Rigby Muscle Man and High Five Ghost huddled up for a moment to discuss this option. They discussed for several minutes all while Mordecai impatiently waited for their answer and Thomas just recorded what was going on. Afterwards the huddle broke and they all turned to face Mordecai. "You got a deal bro, 100 people absolute max limit," Muscle Man said. "All right then, I'll go get the cart and we'll head out to get some party supplies," Mordecai said as he started to leave. "No wait dude, I know how we can use one of the parks trucks to get supplies for tonight," Rigby said. "What, how dude, you heard Benson, the trucks keys are locked in a safe in his office which he locked," Mordecai said believing that they were at an impass. "Oh don't worry about that, I got it all worked out," Rigby said with an expression that said everything was going to work out. "How?," Mordecai said in a tone that mixed confusion and worry at the same time. "Don't worry, once I show you what I mean, everything will work out," Rigby said leading his friend back to the house. With Mordecai and Rigby gone, Muscle Man and High five ghost sneered at each other and nodded in agreement. "Phase 1B, checked," Muscle Man said. "Yeah, now Phase 2 can officially begin," High Five Ghost said. "Yeah, WOO-HOO!" Muscle Man cheered as he pulled his shirt off and twirled it in the air, just as he always did whenever he felt a need to celebrate quickly. "Wait, what exactly is Phase 2?" Thomas asked. "You'll see when Phase 2 begins Thomas," Muscle Man said. "Which will be right now," High Five Ghost stated. "Wait, what exactly are we going to do?" Thomas asked again, fearing the look in Muscle Man and Fives faces, knowing that it involved lying not just to Skips, but Mordecai and Rigby as well. "Thomas, all your questions will be answered in good time, but first I need you to follow me here," Muscle Man said leading Thomas back to his trailer. Thomas hesitantly agreed to follow Muscle Man inside, though he was still unsure what Muscle Man and High Five Ghost's next "phase" was going to be, though he had a feeling that whatever phase 2, it would lead to more than 100 people attending the party, and would leave the park in one giant mess.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking and stealing

Project RX

Chapter 5

_Note: I'd really appreciate it if those who view and read the story would leave reviews and tell me what you think about my story in the future. Note 1A: Yes I saw the season finale and was upset over what happened, but however it's clear this is not how the relationship is going to end, we will see them together, just not right now. Note 2: Yes while I do state this ignores the current continuity of Regular Show, there are still elements that came into play in past episodes as well as several characters who appeared before reappearing now and possibly in future chapters. _

As Mordecai and Rigby made their way back to the house, Mordecai was still uncertain at what Rigby meant when he said he "had it all worked out." He had no idea whether this would involve breaking into the parks trucks and hot wiring them, or if they were going to destroy a portion of the house just to get to the safe that Benson had in his office. All he knew was this was either going to end well, or with Benson's office in a complete mess. "Alright dude, you still haven't clarified what you meant earlier when you said everything was worked out," Mordecai said as he and Rigby walked up the stairs of their house into their bedroom. "So please clarify for me how you plan to get the keys to the parks trucks when they're locked in a safe in Benson's office which is also locked, and there's no way to get in there," Mordecai explained to Rigby hoping he'd realize that they're at a major impass. Rigby just ignored him as he walked over to the metal filling cabinet that was in their room He pulled the lower drawer out before he reached in and pulled out a pair of keys that looked similar, if not exactly the same, to the keys Benson uses on his office door. "What….are those Bensons keys," Mordecai asked. "Close, they're exact copies," Rigby corrected him. "Huh, wait…you…," Mordecai searched for the correct words to use for a situation like this, but he was ultimately left stunned and silenced at what Rigby said. After about 3 minutes of being tongue tied, Mordecai finally managed to find the right words for this situation: "How did you get a copy of Benson's office keys?" "Oh I have my ways," Rigby reassured his best friend. "No dude, this is bigger than that keyboard you apparently hijacked from a wizard who had to take a leak in the park, this is something that has ties to our job here. So tell me right now, how you got a set of Benson's keys," Mordecai told Rigby. "Fine…ugh I swear you always have to go and run all the fun sometimes," Rigby muttered before Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Just tell me dude," Mordecai said starting to grow impatient over his friends antics that always seemed to land them in trouble. "Fine, you remember when he got meatball sub all over the interior of Mr. Maellards limo and had to get the keys from Benson's office," Rigby started. "Yeah," Mordecai said. "Well let's just say those weren't the only keys that went missing from Benson's office," Rigby said as he jingled the keys right up towards Mordecai's face. "So you just took Benson's keys to his office, and hid them from him?" Mordecai asked before Rigby finally cleared up the situation and what he was trying to say all along. "No dude, I took the original keys and made copies of them, eh….eh" Rigby explained as he shook and pointed to the keys he just pulled out of the bottom drawer. "Oh…" Mordecai suddenly managed to put 2 and 2 together and realize what Rigby was talking about the whole time. "Not bad dude," he complemented his best friend. "*PSSSHH* Tell me something I don't know already," Rigby said. "Whatever let's just get the keys to the park's truck and get done what we need for tonight," Mordecai said as he and Rigby left their room for Benson's office.

Unfortunately for Rigby, Bensons' office key wasn't the only key on the ring at that moment. He apparently forgot that when he took Benson's keys that day, he not only had a copy of the office key made, but every single key that was on the ring back then. He had no idea what the other keys were to, but since the store he took them to was offering a special deal that day, which was any and all copies of keys made for only one dollar whether it was one more multiple, he spent the next several minutes fiddling with the many keys that were on the ring. "You do know which key is Benson's office key right?" Mordecai asked a frustrated Rigby, who by this point was starting to frantically shove any key he could into the lock. "STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai. Rigby finally got fed up trying to find out which key it was and threw them onto the ground. Mordecai picked them up and went to the very last key that Rigby had made and stuck it in the lock. To the surprise of Rigby, the first key Mordecai placed in the lock of the door was the actual key to Benson's office. "Hmm Hmm," Mordecai directed to Rigby as they opened the door to Benson's office and went inside. "Next time don't copy every key that happens to be lying around," Mordecai scoffed at Rigby. "Whatever man, let's just get what we came here for," Rigby said.

They began the search for Benson's safe throughout his office. They looked in his desk drawers, the closet, even his filing cabinets, there was no safe in sight. "Dude I don't think Benson would keep something like a safe in here," Mordecai said as he started to think give up searching. "Maybe he just made up the whole 'locking the keys in the safe of my office' to try and throw us off track," he suggested. "Dude I'm telling you he'd have to have a safe in here, where else would he keep his important documents and materials," Rigby said as he started to dig up a plant Benson kept in his office. "Ugh maybe his own house dummy, and stop going through his plants," Mordecai commanded Rigby. "I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL I FIND THAT SAFE!" Rigby hollered back. "Whatever dude, if it hasn't shown up now, I doubt we'll ever find it in here," Mordecai said as he sat down on Bensons desk and unknowingly knocked down Bensons' "World's Best Boss" Mug. Strangely though it didn't fall off the desk but rather it tilted upwards. Mordecai spotted this and immediately put the mug back up. When he did he heard the floor boards underneath Benson's desk start to rise up. He moved off the desk only to find the safe Rigby was looking for. "DUDE, YOU BETTER CHECK THIS OUT!" Mordecai called out to Rigby who at the moment was throwing and disorganizing Benson's filing cabinet just to find the safe. "What is it?" Rigby asked as he walked over to Bensons desk.

"Dude, you were right once again," Mordecai graduated his friend. "Hmm Hmm, I knew it all along," Rigby said. "Whatever let's just get the keys and get one of the trucks," Mordecai said. Rigby started to reach for the safe before he was shoved off by Mordecai. "What now?" Rigby asked as he rubbed his arm yet again. "I'll open this thing, after all the time we spend getting in and looking for this, I want to get this done as quickly as possible," Mordecai explained. "You're going to listen for the tumblers in the safe and write down which number I'm on," He stated to Rigby. "Why me?" His friend complained. "Because you already screwed up twice, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let your antics delay our plans for a third time today," Mordecai stated. "No way man, I was the one who knew the safe was in here," Rigby said. "No you didn't, you just tore up half of Bensons' office to find it before I came across it," Mordecai responded. "Fine…Rock paper scissors to find out who opens the safe," Rigby said. "Fine," Mordecai agreed. They shook their fists three times before Mordecai threw Rock while Rigby threw scissors. "Two out of three," Rigby offered before Mordecai handed him a piece of paper and a pencil and told him to listen to the tumblers in Bensons safe. Mordecai then started to work on cracking the safe. He turned the knob two times to the right past zero until Rigby heard the first click. He told Mordecai to stop turning, and he wrote down the first number his friend told him, 27. He then turned it once past the first number and the second click went off. Mordecai told his friend the second number which was 64. Finally he slowly turned the knob of the safe, cautiously trying to avoid slipping the knob past zero which would have forced him to start over again. He finally stopped turning the knob when Rigby told him the third click happened. Mordecai saw the finally number that opened the safe was 35. "Dude why do we have to write this stupid combo down?" Rigby asked him. "Because dude, how else are we going to make it so Benson won't know we took the trucks keys while he was gone," Mordecai stated. "Fine, let's just get the keys and get one of the trucks," Rigby said in an annoyed tone. Mordecai opened the latch of the safe to reveal a lot of Bensons paperwork, The book of park records, which after the last time Mordecai and Rigby sabotaged the information about them in it; Benson vowed to keep locked up and out of sight, as well as several of Bensons personal belongings which were either shown in the safe or in smaller boxes within the safe. "Ok, now all we need to do is find out where the truck keys are and get out of here," Mordecai said as he reached in and pulled out one of the several small boxes within the safe only to see it contained more keys than they could imagine. "Well let's get started," Mordecai said as he spilled the box onto the floor and he and Rigby began shifting through the keys that were in the box. They apparently found several keys to the park in the box, cart keys, shed and building keys, even a spare office key Benson had made in case of emergencies. It must have taken them at least 5 minutes to finally find the keys they were looking for. They were a set of keys where some had electronic lock and unlock functions on them, and some that were old fashioned car keys. "Got 'em," Rigby said as he picked up the set of car keys and cleaned up the others before putting them back in the box and putting the box back in the safe and locking it. "Alright so which truck should we take?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby got up and left Bensons' office before heading down to the garage of the house. "Wait dude, we gotta give Miles water before we leave," Mordecai said as he and Rigby walked downstairs. "What? We just gave him breakfast, can't we just do it when we get back?" Rigby asked seeming annoyed at having to do work before going out. "NO DUDE! Benson left instructions that said if we leave the park, we'd have to leave water in the dogs dish before going out. Do you want Benson to think we're irresponsible for the rest of our lives," Mordecai said as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the dogs water dish and leaving it on the matt near Miles' bed. "I don't know, do you want to actually get a move on in setting the party up before sometime next month?" Rigby asked sarcastically as he was really growing impatient waiting to get out and get stocked up for the party tonight. "Whatever man, let's just go get one of the trucks and get this shopping done," Mordecai said. "Finally," Rigby said relieved. "OH but first we got to stop off at the coffee shop," Mordecai said as they went through the living room, "AW WHAT! Come on we can go another day," Rigby said annoyed yet again. He knew the only reason Mordecai wanted to go to the coffee shop was so he could see Margaret, who he had a crush on since the first time he met her at the coffee shop. "WHAT!? Come on man, there will be plenty of time to do that in the coming days. We however only have a few hours to get stocked up and ready for a party," Rigby argued. "Dude it's not even 10:00, we got all the time we need to get the supplies for tonight," Mordecai explained. "Come on, you know the only reason you want to go is to ogle at Margaret all day," Rigby stated. "Hey Margaret's my friend, and friend go see other friends whenever it's convenient for them," Mordecai fired back. "And besides unlike you I'm actually able to tell her how I feel about her, unlike you and another waitress who happens to work there," Mordecai stated. He was of course referring to the other waitress who happened to work at the coffee shop every day with Margaret, Eileen. "I keep telling you I do not like her like that," Rigby said in an almost embarrassed tone. "Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that," Mordecai teased his friend. "STOP TALKING!" Rigby finally hollered since he was getting fed up with Mordecai teasing him about Eileen having a crush on him and him feeling the same way towards her. "Whatever man, let's just get going," Mordecai said as he and Rigby walked out.

"What took you grandma's so long?" Muscle Man asked as Mordecai and Rigby came out of the house. He, High Five Ghost, and Thomas were just walking up to the house at that moment. "Let's see what happens when you have one guy who has more than one copy of Bensons office keys and tears half the place up looking for a hidden safe where Benson locked the keys in, only for it to be hidden right under his desk," Mordecai stated as he pointed to Rigby. "Hey whatever at least I got them," Rigby fired back. "No you didn't, I had to do all the work once again, while you just screwed your own plan up," Mordecai responded. "Oh I didn't see you come up with any bright ideas back there," Rigby responded. "Yeah because once again your bright idea of a plan gets screwed up, and I have to come along and do everything while you flail around tearing half the place up looking for something you have no idea where it is," Mordecai fired back. This bicker led to them trying to kick the crap out of each other like they always seemed to do every other week. They rolled on the ground trying to land punches on one another with some connecting and others missing and making them hit the ground. Eventually Mordecai gained the upper hand on Rigby and held him under while landing punches on his upper arms and shoulders before Muscle Man and High Five Ghost broke up the fight. "That's enough, now let's stay focused on preparing for tonight," Muscle Man said as he help Mordecai back. "Yeah, if we're going to pull this off, we all have to work together," High Five Ghost said restraining Rigby with arms that came off his sides. "Well mostly everyone, Thomas just has to record it all," Muscle Man explained as he pointed to Thomas, who was starting to get annoyed at having to record everything that happened before and during the party.

"Alright fine, let's go get one of the trucks, but I'm driving," Mordecai said shaking off Muscle Man's grasp. "What, how come you get to drive?" Rigby asked. "Because I have more experience behind a car than you do," Mordecai stated. Before Rigby could go on to defend himself, he was interrupted by Muscle Man who told them to save their fighting for the party. They agreed and went over to the two trucks that were parked alongside the house. One had already been working at the park for years and was shown to be going through hell. The other was a brand new truck Benson bought only last month. The new truck clearly seemed more sleek and modern when lined up against the old truck. Especially considering the old one was much smaller in the cabin, rusted over in many places, and one of its rear view mirrors was hanging on with duct tape whereas the new truck had a larger cabin complete with more room, a nice new paint job, and showed to have a more powerful engine for getting work done. They piled in with Mordecai driving, and Rigby in the passenger side up front, while Muscle Man, High Five ghost and Thomas sat in the back. "Oh first we're stopping off at the coffee shop before we go shopping," Mordecai said as he started the truck and put it into drive. "Aw come on bro, there'll be time to stop off later," Muscle Man complained. "So we'll plan the party out while we eat there," Mordecai responded. "Fine, but don't think we're only going just so you can ask that girl over, same to you Rigbone," Muscle Man said. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" Rigby hollered already sick of everyone thinking he and Eileen were hooking up. They finally pulled out of the park and drove a block down before parking in front of the coffee shop.


	6. Chapter 6: Inviting Margaret and Eileen

Project RX

Chapter 6

_Well here we are, the gang starts preparing for what they describe as "The Party to end all parties." How will it turn out, will more people show up than expected. Let's find out_

Mordecai parked the truck on the street the coffee shop was on and he Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas exited the truck and walked down the steps to the coffee shop and sat down where Mordecai and Rigby usually sat, the second table from the main entrance on the left. Not long after they sat down Margaret and Eileen, the waitresses who Mordecai had a huge crush on Margaret, while Eileen, whom Rigby initially found annoying at a first glance, but in the years since has started to warm up to and viewed as a very good friend, came over to take their order like they usually did whenever they came to the Coffee Shop. "Hey guys," Margaret said walking up. "Oh…uh..hey Margaret," Mordecai said. Somehow even though it was clear that they both had feelings for each other over the years, Mordecai still got nervous whenever he was around Margaret and trying to do something as simple as saying hello. "So what will it be? The usual sandwich and coffees for you and Rigby and…." Margaret asked the rest of the table. "You guys got any extra spicy chicken wings?" Muscle Man asked. "Um….no, we don't tend to serve deep fried here," Eileen stated as she and Margaret exchanged looks of confusion at each other before taking everyones' orders and leaving to get their orders. Muscle Man pulled out over view images of the parks house, the snack bar, and the park in general. "Alright, so in preparation for tonight, I took the liberty of scouting out which areas we should lock down and where our entertainment stations should be," Muscle Man said as he showed them the layout plans. "How did you plan this all out in one night?" Mordecai asked as he looked over the plans. "Simple, I printed out google map images of the park, and began mapping everything we need for tonight out," Muscle Man explained. "Alright then, so what exactly do you have planned out for this party tonight?" Rigby asked. "Well it's all very simple, for example, we're gonna need to lock the main house, and my trailer off to the guests to minimize any damage that could result tonight, the DJ's table will be set up here on the back porch of the house, and any other party stations or the like, we'll sort out around the house and lake. That way we're not limited to providing entertainment at just the main house," Muscle Man stated as he pointed at the locations that were circled or exed on the photos. "Interesting, though there are still a few questions I ask," Rigby stated. "And what would they be?" Muscle Man asked. "One: how are we gonna lock? Two: why do we need a DJ when Thomas has already done a lot of that at other parties we've thrown before?" Rigby asked. "Don't worry about the house, I got everything worked out in order to keep the locations we need locked down locked down tighter than ever. As for your DJ question, we need someone more professional for a night like tonight, and trust me when I say, the guy I hired for tonight, really knows how to keep a party going well into the night," Muscle Man explained to them. "Umm…are you sure it's not too late to cancel the guy, because I'm telling you I can get some new songs for tonight, and some good ones that go beyond Bensons' normal party list," Thomas stated as he placed the camera down to change the memory card. "Dude, I told you, your job is just to film the party, and document the events leading up to and during the party, so we can remember this thing years down the road," Muscle Man explained to Thomas. "Just leave any problems concerning the music and entertainment to me," He said. "All right, so then what are we being dragged into this if we're not even using the main house for this party?" Rigby asked. "Because I can't plan a party of this magnitude with just me and Fives. We discussed it last night and we came to the conclusion that we are definitely going to need some help if we're gonna make this party possible," Muscle Man said. "Ok, but you seem to have everything else under control, so what do you need us to do?" Mordecai asked. "Well all I need to do is get supplies and set up for tonight. Despite the fact that people are bringing stuff for tonight, I still need help having supplies and snacks set up for the guests for when they do show up," Muscle Man explained. "Just because I need to be a gracious host and all that crap," Muscle Man said just as Margaret and Eileen came from out back with everyones' orders and noticed the overhead pictures that Muscle Man had printed off and circled and exed off in various locations. "Oh, what's up with the pictures of the park?" Margaret asked as she observed Muscle Man's plans. "Oh….uh…we're planning a party for tonight," Mordecai confessed right away, since he felt that tonight would be the best chance for him to hook up with Margaret and tell him how he really felt about her. "Oh really that sounds kind of cool," Margaret said hesitantly. She knew deep inside herself that Mordecai was going to ask her, and she was secretly hoping that he would. Then again, she also thought that it would be a better idea if she stayed in tonight to study, since the end of the semester was approaching rather rapidly and she had to get rather serious if she ever wanted to transfer to the college she dreamed of applying and getting into ever since she was in High School. "Why don't you and Eileen come over tonight," Mordecai offered. "Oh…Really..I…I don't know, I have a lot of work coming up what with this being the end of the semester. I…Maybe I should just stay in and study tonight," Margaret said cowardly trying to decide whether or not she should or shouldn't go tonight before Eileen walked over and started to try and convince her to go only because of her giant crush on Rigby. "Aw come on Margaret, you always stay in and study whenever something fun is going on. You need to take a little break and go out every now and then, and tonight would be just the kind of break that you need." "Well, I guess it would be nice to take a break tonight and go out with my friends," she said. "Yeeeeeaaaaaahhh," Eileen cheered as she hugged her friend. "Yeah I suppose it could be fun, so what time should we show up?," Margaret asked Mordecai. "Oh…uh…uh…Muscle Man what time would you say is the party starting?" Mordecai asked Muscle Man. "Oh, well I'd say around 8 o'clock," The green skinned dwarf responded. "Alright why not, we'll see you guys at 8 then," Margaret said. "Oh one last thing, I believe it's a rude custom to show up to a party empty handed," Muscle Man said. "Ok then, we'll bring some sandwiches and coffee from work then," Eileen said. "Well we gotta get back to work, we'll see you guys tonight," Margaret said as she and Eileen walked back to the kitchen. "Dude why did you do this to us again?" Rigby asked as everyone at the table started eating lunch. "What are you talking about dude?" Mordecai responded. "Inviting Margaret and Eileen over to this party. You know they're only going to slow our party game down tonight," Rigby said as he began to chow down on his sandwich. "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked. "Dude, the whole purpose of throwing a party like this is to make a name for ourselves, get the girls we never had a chance to hook up with, and change our game. How are we supposed to do that if you're inviting girls who are only going to delay that?" Muscle Man stated. "Maybe she is the girl I've always wanted to hook up with, and tonight gives me the chance to do so," Mordecai fired back. "And maybe tonight Rigby will finally come out of his shell and finally realize what's been right in front of him the whole time," He said as he stuck his thumb at his best friend, revealing that his best friend had something of a crush on Eileen. "OOOOOOHHHHHH," Everyone else at the table went towards Rigby. "Hey It's not what you think," Rigby said in an extreme defensive tone. "Oh really, is that why you think Eileen is hot without her glasses on?" Mordecai egged Rigby on. "What…nah..na..no..WHERE DID YOU EVEN HEAR THAT!?" Rigby screamed as he started to glow red. "Oh, you really don't remember confessing that to me, when we tried to fix Margaret's diary, that one time?" Mordecai teased Rigby. "Wha…what…nah..no, I…I don't even know what you're talking about," Rigby said as he tried to avoid talking about his deep seeded feelings for Eileen. "Oh, is that why you keep muttering her name in your sleep? Ohhhh…oh…oh Eileen….I'm sorry for being a wimp all those years. Of course I've always liked you. I've….I've just been too big a pussy to tell you…uggggh…. I've always liked you as….as…as…more than a friend Eileen," Mordecai moaned as he impersonated his friend's sleep talk before he started making kissing sounds and brought his hands up to his face and mimicked lips puckering. "I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT! SHUT UP AND DROP IT!" Rigby shouted as he smacked Mordecais hands. "Dude calm down, we're just messing around with you," Mordecai reassured his best friend. "Whatever, I don't like her as anyone more than a very good friend," Rigby said as they gang finished their lunch. "Whatever bros. Alright let's get going, we got a lot to get done before 8 tonight," Muscle Man said as he nearly scarfed down his lunch before throwing the trey on to the floor and walking out. "Dude, we're still barely even done," Mordecai complained. "Whatever, take it with you, all I know is that it's almost 11:00 and we've got a lot of shopping and setting up to do, and if we want to get this party rolling by 8, we got to get rolling now," Muscle Man said as he walked out of the coffee shop. Mordecai, Rigby, High Five Ghost, and Thomas soon accompanied him still carrying the remains of their lunch out to the truck. "Alright so I guess the first stop we should be making to is the supermarket," Mordecai said as he unlocked the truck and everyone climbed into the truck before taking off to start preparing for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping for the big night

Project RX: Chapter 7

_Just because I feel like copying down the warning label on the DVD of Project X: The events portrayed in this film are fictional and all stunts were performed by actors in a controlled environment. No one should attempt to recreate or re-enact any of the scenes, stunts or general activities portrayed in this film. _

Mordecai started the truck and drove at least 10 minutes before he pulled up into the parking lot of the main grocery store of Two Peaks. "Hey Thomas, Get a shot of us from behind," Muscle Man said as everyone got out of the truck. "Why?" Thomas asked as he adjusted the camera before getting out from the truck. "Because it will make us all look bad ass as we walk into the store," Muscle Man explained. "Um, ok then," Thomas said as he started to walk behind the rest of the gang as they walked up the entrance of the supermarket. Mordecai and Rigby grabbed the first cart while Muscle Man and High Five Ghost grabbed another one and headed inside to stock up for the party tonight. The first items they decided to stock up on included cleaning supplies and trash bags. "Alright, paper towels, we should probably get a ton for tonight," Mordecai said as he grabbed at least four rolls before throwing them into his cart, while Rigby grabbed one and hurled it towards Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. "Heads up," He yelled expecting one of them to catch it, but instead it hit Muscle Man in the back between his shoulder blades which Muscle Man responded by launching a roll of paper towels back at him only for Mordecai to throw a roll back at Muscle Man before the four were launching roll after roll between each other all while Thomas tried to stay back and do his job of document and record everything leading up to and at the party. This went on for about 10 minutes before they were stopped by two store clerks who made them pick up the rolls they threw. They placed most of them on the shelves and some in their carts and continued picking up items for cleaning up afterwards, such as window cleaners, sponges, and heavy duty trash bags before moving on to the plastic cups. "Dude let's get a ton," Muscle Man said as he and Mordecai grabbed at least 4 packs of 50 and tossed them in their carts before they moved on to picking out snacks for the party. "Hey dude, remember this," Mordecai said as he picked up two cases of hummus. "Awww yeahuh," Rigby cheered. "I don't mean to brag I don't mean to boast, but it ain't a party with no hummus for these here mini-toasts," Mordecai rapped as he threw the two items into his cart. "HUM-MUS!" Rigby Rapped Back before Mordecai joined in with "HUMMUS!" only for them to both cheer "HUMMUS!" "Are you guys doing that lame hummus rap again?" High Five Ghost asked. "EEEEHHH…No!" They both stated embarrassed before taking their cart and moving on to get other items. The four stocked up on the usual snacks one would serve at a party such as chips, pretzels, popcorn, etc. At least Mordecai and Rigby were doing so, because while the two were picking out the snacks for tonight, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost discovered the stores microphone used for announcements and decided to jokingly announce about tonights party over it. "Dude how are we doing on dip?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby started to stock up on it. "I feel like we should at least bring some variety for that tonight," Rigby said as he grabbed two containers of different dips. "Yeah which ones you think we should go with?" Mordecai asked as he took one labeled extra spicy, and another labeled original. "Eh, take 'em both," Rigby responded as he picked up some extra containers labeled buffalo ranch and honey mustard. "How many you think we should get?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby started taking unlimited amounts of containers. "Eh, I'd say get at least two containers for each type of dip," Rigby said. They grabbed two containers of the many different dips that were available on the shelves and taking them to their carts. "Guys, Guys, come check this out," High Five Ghost motioned towards Mordecai and Rigby. "What is it?" Rigby whispered towards Fives. "Just come check it out," their ghost friend whispered. The two followed up behind them while Thomas stayed behind them and recorded Muscle Man walk up to the stores microphone and prepare to make his fake speech. He cleared his throat to try and make it sound more feminine, and began his speech. "Attention valued customers," he began in a rather poorly imitated female voice, "Join us for a special evening of rock your balls off entertainment tonight at the park," Muscle Man finished as Mordecai and Rigby jokingly pulled him away from the microphone before they continued on with shopping for tonight.

The next, and possibly the biggest, item on their list was the soda. If they were going to be entertaining a large crowd tonight, they were going to need a ton of soda for tonight. The four covered all over the isle looking for the perfect brands for tonight. Mordecai and Rigby both got 30 packs or radi-cola, while Muscle Man and High Five Ghost brought down individual 6 packs of different flavors, and individual containers of soda. "Hey, guys, check it out," Muscle Man whispered as he took small containers of soda and walked over to a shopping cart of a person who had a baby with her. "Hey…Hey little guy," Muscle Man whispered, "Want something to drink," He said as he slipped the baby a small container of soda. "Yeah she's gonna catch him, and kick his ass in about 3…2…1," Rigby said as right on cue, the baby Muscle Man gave the soda too started crying and the mother went over to take it away before walking up to the group and asking who gave this to her child. They all pointed right at Muscle Man who was instantly slapped upside the head by the mother before she walked away from them. "Hmm Hmm, didn't turn out the way you had hopped huh," Mordecai gloated at Muscle Man. "Whatever dudes, let's just get out of here," Muscle Man said. "Alright, we should probably get some ice while we're here," Mordecai suggested. "Nahh, we still have one more stop to make after this, let's save the ice for after that," Muscle Man said. "One more stop? What do you mean," Mordecai asked not liking what Muscle Man meant by that. "Just trust me bro, this is something we need to do to boost our entertainment for tonight," Muscle Man reassured them. "Alright, fine," Mordecai said.

It took them close to an hour and a half to get the shopping done, but they finally managed to get everything in terms of snack and party favors they would need for tonight. Now the only thing they had to do was pay for everything before they headed out for their next stop before going back to the park. Thomas, who had gone ahead of them at the register they were at, suddenly noticed someone right across from them. "Hey guys, check it out," He motioned towards the others. "What is it?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby looked across and instantly knew who it was. "Muscle Man, fives, look to your left," Mordecai said while nudging the green skinned man. "What is it bros, holy crap, dude, is that who I think it is?" Muscle Man asked as simultaneously, the entire group looked across at the register next to them to see a falcon standing at least 6ft 4in. in basketball warm up pants, a gray sweatshirt and sneakers. At the moment he was transporting six packs of soda on to the conveyer belt. The man they were all looking at was Austin Becks, a local student of Two Peaks College where Thomas attended when he wasn't interning at the park. Even though the other guys with him were not students there, they had heard a lot from Thomas about the guy; about how he was a star shortstop on the school's baseball team and star point guard for the basketball team as well. About how he was one of the most popular guys at Two Peaks and one of the more beloved and respected students when he wasn't wowing everyone on the court or field. "Dude it is, that's Austin Becks," Rigby stated. "I know dude," Mordecai said just as awestruck by seeing someone well known in their town right across from them. "Dude he's a freaking badass," Muscle Man said. "I know I heard he once hit a walk-off homerun to win Two Peaks a playoff birth, than hooked up with three cheerleaders that night," Mordecai said. "YO A-BECKS! WHAT'S SHAKING BRO!" Muscle Man called over to the falcon trying to get his attention. "Huh, oh, uh do I know you guys?" Austin asked as he turned around to spot the five. "Uh yeah, you probably know me," Thomas said as he got closer to shake his hand. "Oh yeah…uh…Thomas is it?" Austin asked him as he high fived him. "Yeah we actually had two classes together last semester," Thomas informed him. "Oh right, I think you sat right next to me in intro to geography last semester," Austin said. "Uh yeah I did actually," Thomas reassured the guy right across from them. "Nice so what are you doing this semester?," Austin asked. "Oh well I've actually been interning at the park in town since the beginning of this semester, and that's where I met these guys," Thomas said as he pointed out the other people with him. "This is Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost," Thomas said as he introduced the other people with him who all shook the hand of the star college athlete. "Cool, nice to meet you guys," Austin said. "So what's up with the camera?" He asked as he went back to the cashier. "Oh we're uhhh…we're making a documentary about a typical day of work in the park," Mordecai responded. At that moment Rigby came up with an idea that would no doubt lead to this being a truly epic party. "Dude, let's invite him," he told the rest of the gang. "What?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah dude, come on, a popular guy like him, there's no telling how many people will show up," Muscle Man said. "Dude I thought we agreed on a hundred guest limit for tonight," Mordecai said. "Well yeah we did, but dude come on, a well-known guy like him at our party tonight, think about how cool people will think we are for it," Muscle Man argued towards Mordecai. "Yeah come on Mordecai, inviting someone like Austin Becks to our party will def. up our cred," High Five Ghost said as he sided with Rigby and Muscle Man on their idea. "Yeah sorry Mordecai, but I gotta side with everyone else on this," Thomas said. "Ugh, fine, but if this leads to something that spirals out of control, we're gonna regret this later on," Mordecai said seeming rather annoyed that once again, no one was siding with him on what he thought would be best for tonight. "Hey Austin," Mordecai called out to him who turned to look at him. "Yeah?" Austin asked as he turned to see them again. "Yeah, listen, we're having a little soiree at our place tonight, so you know…if you wanna swing by…" Mordecai started the offer before Muscle Man interrupted him; "Becks trust me, this guy is underselling this party like MAD! It's totally legit, you should definitely swing by." "Yeah, sounds cool, but I might not make it, I actually got other plans set for tonight," Austin responded. "All Right then," Mordecai said in a relived tone before Muscle Man jived in. "Dude, think about it, it's at the house in the park tonight, we'd love to have you come by," He told him. "Wait...the park. The same park this guy told me he interns at?" Austin asked while pointing to Thomas. "Yeah," Rigby said. "That's your party? You guys are throwing a party there tonight?" He asked again just to confirm if what they told him was true. "Yeah that's our party tonight, you know that big house that's in the center of the park?" Mordecai asked. Uhh…Yeah I remember coming across it once or twice," Austin said. "That's where it's gonna be tonight," Rigby told him. "Really 'cause that parks actually where I'm gonna be tonight," Austin said. "Aww no way dude you gotta stop by if you're gonna be in the park tonight," Rigby said. "Uhh yeah, if you guys aren't planning something aimed towards high schoolers than I might definitely try to swing by," Austin told them. "Dude please there's no need to worry about there being any high schoolers at this party tonight, even if some of us never made it through there," Muscle Man said as he jabbed his elbow towards Rigby, who was growing frustrated since they were once again poking fun at him for not having finished high school not once, but twice, all while Mordecai, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas started laughing at Rigby's expense. "Whatever, at least I'll still be at the freaking party tonight," Rigby snarled at them. "Dude calm down we're just having a little fun at your expense," Mordecai reassured him. "Yeah, so how are you guys doing on drinks and all that?" Austin asked. "Oh we're actually rather well stocked for tonight, but ya know…if you feel like bringing some, we'd be ok with that," Mordecai said, "Right guys?" He asked. "Oh yeah dude, especially since it's a rude custom to show up empty handed," Muscle Man pointed out. "Ah, alright you know what, don't worry about it then, I'll call my boys up, we'll get some arrangements made and we'll show up tonight at….eh, what time you think is the party starting?" Austin informed them. "Oh, at 8 tonight," Muscle Man said. "All Right cool then, I'll see you guys tonight then," Austin said as he took his grocery bags and started to leave. "Oh hey Austin, bring your bat, we'll get a derby going," Muscle Man said as Austin just walked out of the store. "Bring your bat?" Mordecai asked in a confused tone.


	8. Chapter 8: Making the deal

Chapter 8

"Hey don't look at me like that bro, all I was suggesting was we try to see who can hit more home runs," Muscle Man said. With that thought surfacing in their minds, Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, and High Five Ghost all started snickering at each other. "WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Muscle Man hollered at the other guys. "It's nothing…it's nothing, trust me," High Five Ghost said in between snickers. "NO WHAT DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY!?" Muscle Man screamed demanding an explanation from them. "Ok OK, it's just….well…" High Five Ghost began before he lost his train of thought. "A guy like you trying to outslug someone like Austin Becks, you have a better chance of beating him at a chicken wing contest, and you've got years of a head start on him," Rigby finished as everyone else started to crack up. Muscle Man just stared at them extremely irritated and annoyed. "Whatever, let's get going, we still have another stop to make before the party tonight," Muscle Man said as he started loading the bags into one cart. "Yeah sure man," Mordecai said as he, Rigby and High Five ghost grabbed the rest of them. "By the way, what is this stop we're making?" Mordecai asked as they exited the store and walked back to the truck. "Well, when I was planning out the party last night, I came to the conclusion that there's one other thing missing that will make this party…Truly…one for the ages," Muscle Man explained as he and the rest of the gang loaded the groceries into the truck. "Uh Huh, and what was that, a swimming pool full of wing kingdom?" Rigby jokingly asked as he and Mordecai snickered at his retort. "Laugh it up all you want bros, but trust me, the one thing we're gonna need to make this party so freaking epic, is a kick ass entertainment system," Muscle Man told them. "Why you already booked a DJ for tonight, isn't he providing all the equipment he needs?" Mordecai asked. "Well yes and no," Muscle Man responded. "Huh, wait what do you mean by that?" Rigby asked. "Well, I did manage to book the guy, only I promised him we'd have some more advance equipment available for tonight," Their green-skinned friend explained. "Uh huh, and there's still one question to ask. Where are we gonna find prime dj and music equipment for a party being thrown in less than 8 hours?" Rigby asked in a very smug tone. "Just trust me, I know a guy who can provide us with exactly what we need," Muscle Man said. "Do you think he can hook us up with a kick ass video game system for tonight?" Rigby asked. "Dude, why do you need to worry about that? We already got a video game system for tonight," Mordecai said. "Yeah but if this guy is good, we can get something that not only lets us play video games with more than two people, but let's us use more than just the typical game controllers we have on our system," Rigby explained. "Why do you need to worry about video games on a night where we're throwing a party?" Mordecai asked, seeming annoyed that his own friend could be thinking about taking advice from Muscle Man, despite the inordinate amount of times that his connections landed them in more trouble than they already were in. "Hey at least I'm planning on how to entertain the people who show up tonight," Rigby retorted. "Yeah, by thinking out ways you can just play video games when people will be over," his best friend fired back. "Guys, Guys, there will be plenty of time for bickering once the party starts. Right now, we gotta make that stop in order to get the equipment we'll be needing for tonight," Muscle Man said as the gang climbed into the truck after loading all the grocery bags. "Alright fine, just tell me where we're going," Mordecai said as he started the truck. "Don't worry bro, I got the address for the place right here," Muscle Man said as he pulled out a slab of paper with the words: 4729 nickelback Rd., 3rd house on the right hand side, written on it. "Huh all right then, but let's at least try not to stay too long," Mordecai insisted as he started the truck up and pulled out of the parking lot to the grocery store.

"So Muscle Man, who exactly did you get to DJ at tonight's party?" Mordecai asked between focusing on the road. "Just trust me, this guy is the real deal. If there's anyone I know who can liven up a party and make it so everyone has a great time, it's this guy," Muscle Man said. "Alright but who exactly is he?" Rigby inquired. "He's a friend of my cousins, his name is Allan Marco, but everyone calls him DJ Airfresh," Muscle Man explained. "Where exactly did you hear of this guy?" Mordecai asked. "Oh last year, Fives' cousin threw a party that this guy DJ'd at. Fives told me about the guy, and I figured that if I ever got the chance to throw a party like that, he'd be the guy we hire for tonight," Muscle Man explained. "All Right, but why did you promise him we'd provide him with the equipment he would need for tonight?" Rigby asked. "Well he only agreed to do the party tonight if we hooked him up with some fresh equipment, since for some reason, he only is able to afford the laptop he keeps all his party music on," Muscle Man explained. "Ahh ok then," Rigby said. "Ohh turn left next block," Muscle Man instructed Mordecai as he turned the truck down the next street as told. "Wait, if he is a party DJ why doesn't he just get his own equipment?" Mordecai asked. "Because…" Muscle Man said. "Because why?" Mordecai asked getting irritated. "Just Because, all right," Muscle Man responded. "Because why?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah why?" Rigby joined in with Mordecai. They repeated the question until Muscle Man finally caved in. "OK OK! It's because he doesn't actually own all the equipment he needs for Djing, but he's been using his gig money to save up so he can buy them," The green skinned friend explained. "Oh, ok so he's only a DJ if you give him what he needs for now," Rigby taunted. "Yeah whatever, Ok now head down this street and park at least one house away," Muscle Man instructed Mordecai who turned the truck down the street Muscle Man told him and pulled at least a house away from a rather run down, ratty looking one story house that was behind a chain link fence. The neighborhood they were in wasn't exactly all that friendly looking either. Practically every single house on the street was run down, covered in graffiti, had broken windows that were concealed with boards or other things that happened to be lying around, and had random household appliances or furniture lying on the front lawns. Nearly every car; with the exception of the truck they were driving; that was on the street was torn apart, rustic, and resting on cinder blocks. The street itself was cracked and littered with garbage. Never the less they were going to go into this neighborhood all for supplies for tonight.

Once Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost stepped out, Thomas attempted to get out, but Muscle Man stopped him. "Listen Thomas, for the safety of us, I need you to wait here until we get inside. When we do, go around the side of the house, and stay hidden until they leave to get the stuff we need," Muscle Man instructed Thomas. "Um ok…why exactly do I have to stay in the car?" The goat asked. "You'll find out in a little bit, now just wait here until we're inside," Muscle Man ordered him. "All Right fine," Thomas said as he sat back down and shut the back door. "Wait, why isn't Thomas coming in too?" Rigby asked. "He has an important job to do while we handle the deal," Muscle Man said. "What exactly?" Mordecai asked. "Don't worry about that, just promise me if you see something odd in a window, don't overreact alright," Muscle Man said. "Alright man, just as long as this isn't going to come back and bite us later on," Mordecai said as he and the others started the walk to the house. All the while Thomas kept filming them as they made the walk to the house, and waited anxiously for them to go inside the house.

"Dude is there a reason why we had to go all the way out here just to get the stuff we need for tonight when we could have gotten it from TV Store warehouse for a lot cheaper?" Mordecai asked. "Dude just trust me, if you want quality and affordable products, this is the place you go," Muscle Man told them. "Trust me, Miguel and Mike's business guarantee the products are quality, long-lasting, "Muscle Man this neighborhood looks freaking ghetto, are you sure it's a good idea for people like us to be walking around here, especially with the increased chances of getting mugged or shot or something terrible?" Rigby asked feeling extremely uncomfortable over being on a street like this one. "Hey it may be a bit out of the way, but trust me for perfectly functional products at cheap prices, it's worth the trip," Muscle Man said as they made it to the gate, which despite being padlocked in two different areas, was still left open enough for the four to slip in to the front yard. Muscle Man walked up to the front door and started knocking while Mordecai, Rigby, and High Five Ghost hung back. "HEY! MIGUEL! MIKE! OPEN UP!" Muscle Man hollered as he repeatedly knocked on the door to try and get someone to answer. He continued knocking for at least two minutes before two guys, one with a thick black moustache and long black hair, and sporting tank top that showed off his tattooed arms; and the other guy who was wearing a dark blue bathrobe and had at least two or three scars across his face, came from around the side of the house to notice them. "Hey hey hey, what's with the ruckus?" The long haired man asked the group. "Hey, Miguel, Mike how you doing?" Muscle Man asked the two as they both engaged in an exchange of bro hugs. "Yeah I haven't seen you in what seems like months, how you doing Mitch? Everything doing great?" The guy in the bathrobe asked Muscle Man. "Yeah man, I've been doing great. Heck you guys look like you're doing good yourself, you got the place all fixed up, installed a new satellite dish," Muscle Man said starting conversation. "Yeah yeah, we really fixed the place up," The long-haired guy explained. "Oh Guys, these are my friends Mordecai, Rigby and you already know Fives," Muscle Man said pointing to the others. "Guys this is Miguel," Muscle Man said introducing them to the long haired man, "and Mike" as he pointed to the guy in the bathrobe. "How's it going?" Mike asked as he shook their hands. "Uhh, it's going good," Mordecai said seeming a bit nervous around these two, but that seemed to be a common trend whenever the gang was meeting most of the people Muscle Man knew. "Nice, Nice, so what can we do for you?" Miguel asked. "Oh we need some new equipment for tonight, but uh…I'd prefer it if we went inside to discuss this," Muscle Man said. "Ahh of course, right this way," Mike said as he opened the door and escorted the four inside.

Although the exterior seemed rather run down and worse for the wear, the living room appeared to be in much better shape than they expected. Despite the fact that the room was a bit on the messy side, the couches were and chairs weren't in that bad a shape despite the fact that several quilts and blankets were covering them. The entertainment system was in fairly decent shape, and most of the walls were still standing, even though there were large holes in some areas and other objects sticking through. The four were escorted in and immediately sat down, except for fives who mostly hovered next to the couch the others were sitting on. "All right so what brings you here?" Miguel asked. "Well, we're throwing this party tonight and we promised the DJ we'd hook him up with some fresh equipment for tonight," Muscle Man explained. "Oh and I was sort of wondering if you could hook us up with a new video game system fit for more than 2 players, and capable of playing karaoke?" Rigby asked. "Ah of course, throwing an epic party tonight. Let me guess, the boss is out of town?" Miguel asked as he sat down on a chair just across from where Mordecai, Rigby and Muscle Man were seated. "Uh yeah, well technically the party was all his idea, we're just going along for the ride," Mordecai explained as he pointed at Muscle Man. "Ah right, still a good idea to take advantage of time when the boss is out of town," Mike said. "Yeah I suppose so," Mordecai slowly agreed. "Have a little fun, get crazy and let it all out," Miguel said. "Uhhh…yeah sure," Rigby nodded.

Meanwhile back outside, Thomas kept switching his focus from his watch and back to the camera for at least five minutes before he stepped out of the truck and made his way up to the house. Unfortunately when he came up to the fence, he ended up having to place the camera on the ground, crawl through the opening, and then lift the camera and slip it through the opening so it wouldn't get damaged. He then went around the right side of the house and went around the back before going up to a window on the left side of the house. He carefully managed to slip the camera up to the window while also peaking in noticing Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost on the opposite side listening to them talk with Miguel and Mike about the details of the deal.

"All so that sounds like a reasonable deal, the turntables, the control system and speakers, all for 20 bucks each," Muscle Man said. "Yeah yeah, and don't worry about the quality of it. Trust me when I say it's pure top of the line material, and perfectly equipped to run for several hours," Miguel reassured him. "Oh and for the video game system, that's gonna end up costing you about 75 dollars," He told Rigby. "WHAT!?," Rigby said as he pulled out his wallet and only managed to find a single dollar through all the receipts and papers that lined it. "Dude, can you spot me some cash?" He asked his best friend. "Uggh, I swear I have to bail you out all the time," Mordecai said as he took his wallet out and gave him the 75 dollars he needed. Rigby took the money and walked off the couch to hand it to Miguel. Along the way, he spotted what he thought was Thomas recording them. He walked over to Miguels' chair and handed him the money, all the while keeping a close eye on the window. Miguel turned his head to the window on the left trying to see what Rigby was seeing. Fortunately for Thomas, he managed to move to the side of the window and move the camera out of the line of sight before Miguel spotted him. He waited a few seconds before turning back around to see Miguel and Mike leave the room. "All right, just wait here, we'll go get your stuff," Miguel said as they left the living room and went down into the basement to bring their materials up.

Muscle Man stayed seated on the couch until they left the room, he then got up and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up two lawn flamingos that happened to be lying there and showed them off to Thomas, who went back to staring into the room while also trying to stay out of sight, before he started toying with them making it look like they were making out. "Ohh look, it's mr and mrs love birds, obviously they're so in love they can't keep their feet off each other," Muscle Man said as he moved the lawn flamingos up and down imitating some rather obscene acts. "Dude that's just juvenile," Mordecai groaned. "Eh, I don't know, it's kinda funny," Rigby said. Muscle Man continued this until Thomas thought he heard the basement door open. "Dude, Muscle Man I think they're coming back up," Thomas warned him. Before Thomas knew what was going on, Muscle Man handed him the two lawn flamingos. "Dude, Thomas, take 'em take 'em," Muscle Man said. "Dude are we stealing these?" Thomas asked. "No just trust me, we're just gonna borrow them," Muscle Man said. "Why exactly?" Thoams asked again. "Because we need a mascot or two for the party tonight, now just get them out of here and get back to the truck," Muscle Man said as he quickly ran back to his spot on the couch as Miguel and Mike walked back in with all the stuff they needed. "All right so let's do this, we gotta get leaving in a few minutes, since we have other places to be at by 5," Miguel said as Muscle Man handed them the 60 dollars they were asking for. "Sure thing bros. Hey thanks again for hooking us up for tonight," He said as Mike handed him their order. "Oh yeah yeah, anytime Mitch," Miguel said as he shook Muscle Man's hand. Muscle Man, Mordecai, Rigby, and High Five Ghost all gathered a piece of equipment each and started to head out. "All right catch you later," Muscle Man said. "All right later then," Miguel said as Muscle Man, Mordecai, Rigby, and Fives left the house.


	9. Chapter 9: Escape and Set up

Project RX

Chapter 9

Thomas managed to sneak around to the front of the house while carrying the camera and the two lawn flamingos Muscle Man gave to him. Unfortunately he hit a bit of a snag when he came across the houses gates. Since they were apparently locked in two different areas, he had to leave the camera and the lawn flamingos behind the fence and take them over one item at a time. Fortunately he managed to get the items through the opening and get the lawn flamingos into the truck just as the rest of the gang came out carrying the equipment they came to purchase. Thomas managed to get back to the truck and lay the lawn flamingos down on the floor where he was certain they would be safe. He then switched his attention back onto his main assignment, continue to record and document the events leading up to and at the party. He diverted the camera to the rear window of the truck and focused on Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost; all of whom had to either put their product through the gap first then crawl through or leave the product behind and drag it through after they went through.

"See guys what did I tell you? Like they said, quality and cheap," Muscle Man said as they slowly walked the house length walk to the truck. "Yeah I guess you got a good point, but I'm still not too sure that buying products like these off the street is the best method of providing entertainment for the guests tonight?" Mordecai asked as he loaded the speakers he was carrying on to the truck. "I don't know what you're complaining about dude, thanks to this deal, we now have a more advanced video game system for tonight," Rigby said as he proudly showed it off to Mordecai. "Yeah, and once again, I had to help you pay for it," Mordecai complained. "And I told you I'll pay you back once I get the chance," Rigby argued at his friend. "Oh really just like you promised me you'd pay me back for the three meatball subs we had last month?" Mordecai asked Rigby as he took the turntables from Muscle Man and loaded them onto the truck. "Ohh well," Ribgy began before Mordecai cut him off. "And just like you promised you'd pay me back for your half of the last three Strong Johns games." "Well that I can actually explain," Rigby said trying to go on the defensive before Mordecai brought up another point. "And like you promised me you'd "reimburse me" for those movie tickets," Mordecai stated. By this point Rigby was starting to get irritated over how many expenditures Mordecai was bringing up that he was in debt to. "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! Look I know I haven't paid you back on a lot of things, but I swear once I get the chance I will definitely reimburse you on the game system," Rigby reassured his friend. "Whatever man, just hand it up here," Mordecai said as he ushered his friend to hand it up to him. "What no way man. A fine video game system like this needs to be handled with care. This is riding in the car with us," Rigby said as he started to cradle it. "What, we barely have any room in the cabin," Mordecai said. "I'll hold it with me the whole ride back," Rigby argued. "Fine, whatever makes you happy," Mordecai said as he hopped down from the bed of the truck and pulled out the keys to the truck.

Unfortunately at that moment, Miguel and Mike had realized that their lawn flamingos were missing, and came to the conclusion that Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost took them. They immediately stormed out of the house and jumped over the fence demanding them back. "MITCH, YOU LITTLE CHEATING PRICK! GIVE BACK OUR LAWN FLAMINGOS!" Miguel hollered out to the gang as they immediately rushed into the truck and Mordecai tried as quickly as possible to start it up and get right out of the neighborhood they were in. Unfortunately just as he placed the keys in the ignition, Miguel and Mike jumped onto either side of the truck and started pounding on the windshield and even managing to crack it just by using their fists. "DUDE LET'S JUST GIVE THEM BACK TO HIM AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Mordecai yelled at Muscle Man. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT JUST DRIVE!" Muscle Man hollered from the back seat as Mordecai managed to start the truck and speed away in reverse. Even though Miguel and Mike managed to hold on for a while, Mordecai successfully managed to shake them off as he did a sharp reverse turn into a driveway on their left hand side. He then put the truck into drive and sped away as fast as possible before he came across a stop sign. "DUDE WHY ARE YOU STOPING!?" Rigby hollered. "STOP SIGN DUDE," Mordecai responded. "DUDE JUST STEP ON IT, THEY'RE CATCHING UP!" High Five Ghost hollered as he pointed to Miguel and Mike who despite stumbling a bit still managed to get up and start chasing down the park truck. Fortunately for the gang, Mordecai found a break in traffic and successfully managed to quickly turn right and accelerate away from them before they caught up with them. Just to be safe he sped down at least four or five blocks before slowing down. "(PHhhheeww) I think we lost them," Mordecai said as he breathed a sigh of relief before he looked up at the windshield and noticed the two cracks that Miguel and Mike had left there. "AWW Dude look at this, Bensons's totally gonna suspect something when he notices this," Mordecai complained. "Dude don't worry about it, I got a cousin who knows a guy who owns a body shop. He can fix it in no time," Muscle Man reassured Mordecai who started to drive a lot more calmly feeling they had outrun Miguel and Mike now. "Dude what was their deal anyway?" Rigby asked. "I wonder if those flamingos have something inside of them. Something that might be considered illegal," Mordecai pondered. "What no way bros." Muscle Man said going on the defense. "What, how do you know that?" Mordecai asked. "Trust me, I've been going to these guys for years now. The only thing they specializing in is selling cheap and quality electronic," Muscle Man said in a reassuring tone. "Look, we lost them, let's just stop for some ice, and get back to the park and set for tonighthhhhtht!" Muscle Man said as he screamed the last part of his sentence since apparently Miguel and Mike had caught up to them and ran right up to the truck and started knocking on the rear cabin windows rather violently. "DUDE STEP ON IT!" Rigby hollered as Mordecai immediately floored the gas pedal flinging Miguel and Mike off the truck and leaving them standing in the middle of the road. "HOLY CRAP! THOSE GUYS ARE FREAKING OBSESSED!" Mordecai screamed as he sped down the road before sharply turning right leading them back to the part of town they were familiar with.

Mordecai pulled the truck into a mini mart/gas station so he could refuel the truck while the rest of the gang stocked up on ice for tonight. Mordecai shut the truck off and put the gas pump into the trucks tank and started to put gas in before Rigby came up to him. "Dude can I hold onto the keys for you?" Rigby asked. "Why?" Mordecai asked in a puzzled tone. "Ehh…no reason," Rigby responded. "Then NO!" Mordecai retorted. "What, aw come on, Muscle Man and Fives said they need an extra hand with the ice," Rigby said back. "Why, Thomas is already helping them with it," His friend retorted, as he pointed to Thomas who was carrying a bag of ice in one hand while continuing to film with the camera in the other. "Actually we need an extra set of hands," High Five Ghost said. "Fine, I'll be right over," Mordecai said as Rigby pestered him again about letting him hold the truck keys. "Dude for the last time, you're not holding the keys," Mordecai fired back. "Come on, just let me hold them for five minutes," Rigby pleaded. "NO" Mordecai stated. The two eventually started roughing each other up and beating the crap out of each other before Muscle Man broke up the fight. "DUDES DUDES! There will be plenty of time to fight later tonight. Mordecai, just give Rigby the keys and help us with the ice," Muscle Man said. "Ugh Fine, if it'll stop him from pestering me about them, then I'm all for it," Mordecai said as he tossed Rigby the truck keys before joining Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas over at the ice storages outside the gas stations mini mart and grabbed two bags of ice and joined up with the other guys who left the first eight bags on the counter before going back outside to get another eight bags. "Dude are we really going to need this much ice for tonight?" Mordecai asked. "I mean people are going to be bringing stuff." "Dude trust me, as the hosts of this epic house party, it is important for us to provide enough supplies to be gracious to our guests for tonight," Muscle Man said in a reassuring tone. "You sure, because this better not all go to waste by the end," Mordecai stated. "Dude, trust me, if anything is left over from tonight, we'll save it in the freezer below the house for later on," Muscle Man said. "Fine just as long as we cover it up so Benson doesn't suspect that there was a party," Mordecai stated. "Will do," Muscle Man responded as everyone grabbed the ice bags and headed outside.

"Ugh, where the H is Rigby?" Mordecai asked as he and High Five Ghost threw the ice bags up to Muscle Man who loaded them onto the truck before covering them with a spare tarp that was lying in the bed. In between tossing ice bags up to Muscle Man, Mordecai kept looking around for Rigby, who a few minutes later came causally walking back. "Dude where the heck did you even go?" Mordecai asked. "Umm…just across the street," Rigby said. "Why?" Mordecai asked. "No real reason," Rigby said looking rather sheepish as he darted his eyes from side to side. "Why did you go across the street, dude?" Mordecai asked again. Rigby started to get nervous. He knew he'd be unable to keep the real reason why from Mordecai for very long, and that Mordecai could see right through him when he was lying. Very quickly he thought up the first thing that came into his mind and blurted it out. "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! I went across to get…uh…to get…" Rigby started before he struggled to make up the next part of his lie. "To get what?" Mordecai asked. He was starting to grow impatient over Rigby's stalling, and Rigby trying to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. "Uhh…I went across the street…to get a sandwich…but I ate it along the way back," Rigby stated as he quickly tried to get into the truck before Mordecai stopped him when he said, "Dude there are no sandwich shops across the street." He then pointed across the street to emphasize his point even further, and to his word there was a laundromat, a dry cleaners, and even a mini mart right across the street, but no sandwich shop. "Ohh, uhh…uhh…well you see…" Rigby startled before he and Mordecai were interrupted by Muscle Man who was honking repeatedly. "COME ON GRANDMAS! WE STILL HAVE TO SET UP FOR TONIGHT!" He hollered out to Mordecai and Rigby who decided to put their argument aside and get back to the park as quickly as possible so they could get to setting up for the party tonight.

Mordecai pulled the truck up to the house and joined Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost in unloading the truck, while Thomas stuck to his assignment and kept videotaping them. Shortly, they were joined by Muscle Man's girlfriend, Starla. "Hey Mitch," Starla said as she and Muscle Man embraced and kissed each other deeply, which only grossed out everyone watching at that moment. "Dude this is even more sickening than the last time they were kissing this long," Rigby said trying to avoid looking at the two kissing as long as he could. This went on for at least 5 minutes before they finished. "So babe, did you get everything else for tonight?" Muscle Man asked. "Def., the guy I ordered it from said your brother will deliver them here within the hour," Starla stated. "What are you guys talking about?" Mordecai asked as he started taking out grocery bags from the truck. "You'll see when Muscle Bro gets here," Muscle Man stated. "Hey boss, we're hear and ready to go," A voice came from the porch of the house. "What the heck," Rigby stated as he and the others walked up to see there were two much younger looking green skinned dwarfs, dressed in black shirts and pants. Both were carrying portable cameras, batons, and walkie talkies around their belts. The only difference between the two was the kid on the left had much longer and darker looking hair, while the other kid had a buzzcut. "Oh good I'm glad you guys are here. Everyone, this is Starla's brother Max, and his friend Danny. These guys and Muscle Bro are gonna be in charge of security tonight" Muscle Man explained. "What are you serious?" Mordecai asked in a tone of disbelief. "Dude trust me, these two may be young, but they're freaking tough enough to handle something like this," Muscle Man said. "Isn't that right bros?" he asked them in an encouraging tone. "You freaking know it," the green skinned kid with the buzz cut said as he gave Muscle Man a fist bump. "Eh, I don't know Muscle Man. You sure it wouldn't be better if we just locked the house and every other area you specified off to the crowd when they showed up?" Mordecai asked. "Dudes, just trust me. These two are tougher than any lock we'd use on the house. Care to show them Max?" Muscle Man said motioning to the long haired kid who immediately whipped out a pair of Nun-chuks, to the shock of everyone but Muscle Man, Starla and the kids friend who was standing right next to him. He twirled them around his head, around him, and practically in every direction for at least three minutes, all the while not hitting any one near him. "Uhhh, ok, I…suppose we'll just…eh…take your word for it then," Rigby said in a rather worried tone.

"YO! What's up Muscle Man, Mordecai, Rigby?" A strange voice hollered out. The gang turned to see two people, one a moose whose hair practically covered his antlers and the other a rather nerdy looking high schooler student, both of whom were on bikes. "Who are you guys?" Mordecai asked. "We overheard you guys planning a party tonight back at the coffee shop. We want in for it," The moose stated. "What are you guys still in High School?" Rigby asked. "Yeah so what?" The nerdy looking guy stated. "Then you're not allowed to come," Muscle man responded. "What come on man, please?" The moose asked practically one step short of pleading. "NO FREAKING WAY! There's no way high schoolers, especially ones like you, are going to be invited to this party tonight. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Muscle Man hollered to the two who pedaled off. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost went back to unloading the truck and moving everything inside the house. It took them at least 30 minutes to do so, but they managed to move everything into the living room before Muscle Man informed them of the next task they had to take care of for tonight. He asked Rigby to come along with him and High Five Ghost, who were going to go door to door of anyone living near the park and inform them about the party tonight in advance, while Mordecai was in charge of putting up flyers Muscle Man had printed up in advanced.

While Mordecai took Audrey's dog Miles for his daily walk and pasted the flyers on such places as telephone and lamp polls, bulletin boards, bus stop stations, basically anything that he could place the flyers on and people would notice them on; Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost made their rounds and began informing the neighbors of the party set to take place that night. Muscle Man knocked on the door of their first stop, only for a man and woman, both of whom appeared to be mid to late 40's, to answer. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs... uh…" he paused as he overlooked the list in his hand before continuing…"Beller. My name is Mitch, or Muscle Man, and this is Rigby and High Five Ghost." "Umm…ok hi," Mrs. Beller said in a rather confused sound. "We're going door to door to let you know that we're throwing a little party tonight, and that there may or may not be some party related noise. We're just letting you know about this ahead of time, and that we will do our best to keep the noise down to a minimum. Also if you have any concerns, here's my number you can call me any time you want," Muscle Man explained as he gave the couple a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Ok, well thanks for the heads up, and have fun tonight," Mr. Beller explained as he closed the door on them. Their next stop was the rival park, East Great Pines, which was just down the road from the park. They arrived to inform their park manager Gene, who was a green vending machine, about the party, only for him to go immediately on the defense. He still remembered the prank wars between the two sides. "You've got some nerve stepping on our territory unarmed," Gene said as he readied a tomato in a sling shot. "Whoa WHOA WHOA! Easy Gene. We come on peaceful terms," Muscle Man explained. "You've got 30 seconds to explain what they are," Gene said, preparing to launch the tomato. "We're just here to let you know that we're throwing a party tonight, and we wanted to give you the opportunity of letting you know that just in case there's any party related noise, there's no need to worry or panic. Also if you have any concerns about tonight, here's my number you can call me here," Muscle Man explained as he handed Gene his phone number. Gene looked over the number, then back at Muscle Man, Rigby and High Five Ghost before turning to other members of East Great Pines and discussing the situation in private before turning back to them. "Ok, seems fair. Thanks for the heads up, oh and do you think we could swing by if we're not doing anything tonight?" Gene asked. "Yeah sure you guys can swing by. It's the least we can do after you helped us out last Christmas," Rigby stated. "All right, well thanks again, and hope you have fun tonight," Gene said as Muscle Man, Rigby and Fives left. The last stop they had to make was at an apartment complex right across the street from the park. It took them at least 30 minutes to inform everyone who lived there, especially since there were at least 40 to 50 people living there, but they managed to inform them all about the party before they went back to the park to begin setting up and laying out the stations for the guests that night.

A few hours later, Mordecai and Rigby were walking through the house discussing the layout of the party. "Ok, so I guess the DJ's table could go right here," Mordecai said pointing to a certain area on the back porch. "Yeah, and the snack and drink tables could go here and there," Rigby said pointing to the area near the bottom of the porch steps. "Yeah, and I think we should set up the ping pong table and other party games inside and around the garage area," Mordecai informed Rigby. "Why?" Rigby asked. "So we can hide them in the garage just in case," Mordecai explained. "So wouldn't it just be easier for us to set them up in the back yard, it'd save us the hassle of having to move everything?" Rigby asked. "Come on dude, we're gonna have to put them away when the party's over." Mordecai stated. "What, come on, Benson's not gonna be back until Monday," Rigby said. "NO DUDE! We have to clean up once the party's done tonight. "Ugh, fine. Can we at least have one or two games set up out here?" Rigby asked. "Yeah just as long as they get put away," Mordecai bargained. "Alright fine," Rigby agreed sounding rather annoyed at having to compromise yet again.

They walked down the steps to the back yard only to find there was a bouncy house and a rather big inflatable pool being set up. Muscle Man, was sitting near the bouncy house and blowing up a bunch of inflatable pool toys. "Dude, where did you get these things?" Mordecai asked seeming rather surprised over what Muscle Man obtained for the night. "Easy bro. I contacted this guy I know who specializes in party entertainment, and he gave me both of these for only 100 bucks. And with the purchase of the porta-john over there…" Muscle Man said as he pointed to an outhouse that was located right across from the house. "He agreed to throw in these," Muscle Man said showing off the inflatables, "and this fake fence that's lying over there," as he pointed to a rolled up pile of wood connected with wire, lying next to a tree. "What are you going to need a fake fence for anyway?" Mordecai asked. "Who knows? But if we do end up needing to use it, it'll be right there on standby," Muscle Man said as he gathered some of the flotation devices lying down and throwing them into the pool. "You ladies gonna help me or just stand there and watch?" Muscle Man said as Mordecai and Rigby helped him prepare the pool by throwing the floaties in, setting up a diving board and slide that it came with, and putting together the make shift deck while High Five Ghost started stringing lights along the deck railings and trees and bushes throughout the back yard. Dudes, check out what else I got for the pool," Muscle Man said holding up signs that said, "Bikini'd babes only." "Dude are those really necessary?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby made another trip carrying pool floaties over. "Dude's trust me, with these things, this pool will be overflowing with gorgeous babes within an hour," Muscle Man said as he taped the signs onto a section of the make shift pool deck. "Or everyone will see that and leave immediately," Mordecai muttered. "WHAT BRO!?" Muscle Man asked. "Nothing," Mordecai responded. "DO YOU SERIOUSLY DOUBT THIS WILL WORK!?" Muscle Man hollered. "What…no no it's not that, I was just thinking it might work, but it also might not," Mordecai said trying to avoid either getting punched or lectured by their green skinned co-worker. "Just trust me this plan is foolproof. You just have to have some faith in your plan," Muscle Man stated. "Hey save some of those devices for the lake," He told Rigby. "Why? Do you really think people are going to want to swim in the lake tonight?" Rigby asked. "Just trust me bro, the whole idea behind that is to give our guests options for tonight?" Muscle Man stated. "Why do we need options for our party tonight?" Mordecai asked. "So that people have more options to entertain themselves tonight," Muscle Man responded. "All Right fine," Mordecai responded as he and Rigby picked up some other inflatables and carried them over to the parks lake.

After that, the gang set about to getting the games they would need for the night. They set up tables near the garage and in back for flip cup and soda pong, set up a bean bag toss game, and even brought out the old stick hockey table that had been lying in the back of the garage for some time. Afterwards, they moved on to getting all the snacks and drinks arranged for the guests when they showed up. In order to keep the variety of all they had available, they placed some of the drinks on the tables and the rest were placed in the refrigerator and cabinets to be preserved for later on in the night.

By 7:00 everything was all set up and ready to go, the pool was set and ready, Allan Marco, the DJ Muscle Man hired, was all set up and waiting for guests to arrive so he could start the music, the snack and drink stations were all set up, and all the games were set up and raring to go. All that was left to do was make a celebratory toast before the party. Muscle Man had set up five cups and opened a special bottle of soda that Mordecai and Rigby had been saving for a special occasion. Although tonight they could make an exception to that since they were throwing an epic house party. "Dudes, in one hour, this place is officially a freaking mad house," Muscle Man said as he poured five drinks for everyone in the kitchen. "Dude will you please…it's not gonna be a mad house, it's just a fun decent sized get together," Mordecai stated. "Relax all right," Muscle Man stated as he handed out a drink to Mordecai, then Rigby, then High Five Ghost, before taking one for himself and offering one to Thomas. "Thank you, but I'm not thirsty at this moment," Thomas stated. "Fine, your loss bro," Muscle Man stated. He put the cup for Thomas and down and raised his up as Mordecai, Rigby and High Five Ghost did the same. "Bros, to one freaking epic party, and a night that we shall remember forever," Muscle Man said as everyone plinked their plastic cups and drank the soda. Now all that was left to do was wait another hour, and then get set for the most epic night they'd ever remember. That is until it escalated into something they almost never would have imagined.


	10. Chapter 10: Let's get this party started

Project RX

Chapter 10

Everything was all set up for the night, and ready to go. The snacks and drink stands were laid out in the back yard, the games were prepared, and the music was starting to get going. The only problem was it was already past 8:30 and the only people who had even shown up were the DJ Allan Marco, who was currently entertaining himself on the back porch by texting and surfing the internet on his phone in between looking to see if guests started to show up, Eileen, who was currently challenging Muscle Man in one of Mordecai and Rigby's video games, and Margaret who was sitting on a chair across from the couch Muscle Man and Eileen were on, was holding Audrey's dog Miles in her lap. Mordecai kept pacing around the downstairs floor nervously hoping that people would start showing up while High Five Ghost hovered in place near the couch and Thomas kept up his assignment of documenting the party. Rigby had apparently gone upstairs at least 45 minutes ago in order to make himself look as he put it, "ready to party." "Mordecai would you stop worrying so much, I'm sure people will show up eventually," Margaret said. "Yeah, why don't you take your mind off of worrying so much by taking over for Muscle Man. You'll probably do a lot better against me than he has so far," Eileen said jokingly taunting Muscle Man, who was growing frustrated over Eileen kicking his ass in Dig Champs 3. "Hey the only reason I'm not doing good is because I haven't even had a chance to get accustomed to this game yet," Muscle Man said defending himself. "Please this game came out just last year. You had all that time to get used to the feel and customs of this game. Though apparently you wasted it going through the latest menu add-ons at Wing Kingdom," Eileen retorted which got a huge laugh out of everyone downstairs, especially Starla. Muscle Man was not amused by this and just glared at everyone as they continued to crack up and laugh at Eileen's joke. Margaret got up out of her seat and walked over to where Mordecai was standing, still holding Miles in her arms, and walked with him into the room across from the living room. She could tell just by how he was pacing around back and forth and constantly checking out the windows that this was the first party they ever attempted to throw where Pops or Benson were not around to supervise them or try to keep it under control. "Hey don't worry people will show up, I'm sure they're just running fashionably late. I mean hey, can you remember one party or date we went on where either one of us was on time?" Margaret stated trying to get Mordecai to calm down. "Yeah I guess you got a point, I just hope Muscle Man knows what he's doing, and tonight is something of a success," Mordecai said as he walked away from her before walking back. "Well hey, even if no one does show up, you're all the company I'd need for the night. Oh and as a good gesture, I got you a little something for your birthday," Margaret said as she brushed a hand across Mordecai's cheek. "What..eh…hehe, you…you do know my birthday isn't for two more weeks right?" Mordecai asked rather nervously. "Yeah well, I assumed that since you're my best friend and all, I figured it wouldn't hurt to get you a little something in advance," Margaret explained. "Oh well, that does sound rather cool. What did you get me anyway?" Mordecai asked. "You'll see in a little bit. Now come on, let's go back in there and get set to party," Margaret said as she and Mordecai went back to join the others in the living room. At that moment, Rigby came walking down the steps dressed in one of the outfits he bought back when Benson took the cart from him and Mordecai, thus forcing them to ride a pair of lame bikes. Specifically, the outfit he was wearing now consisted of a grey overcoat on top of a polo shirt and a wool driving cap to complement the outfit. "So what do you think?" Rigby asked as he did a little twirl showing off his party clothes. "Ohhh, someone's definitely ready to party tonight," Mordecai said. "Ohh someone's getting lucky tonight," Eileen said as she got off the couch to get a closer look at Rigbys party outfit. Even Margaret tossed him a compliment by saying he'd definitely win a best dressed contest if they were throwing one tonight. The only one who was not impressed, but rather confused at his choice of clothing for the night was Muscle Man. "What the heck are you even wearing dude?" He asked Rigby as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Hey laugh it Muscle Man, but trust me on this; sometimes it's better to show some class at parties," Rigby said as he sat down and slapped Muscle Man's leg. Everyone started to crack up at Rigby's reaction. "Jeesh dude, where do you even get clothes like that?" Muscle Man asked. "I've had this lying around since I bought it at das coolest," Rigby explained. "Really, how could you even afford to shop there?" Muscle Man asked. "I saved up for a while before I went on a shopping spree," Rigby explained. "Yeah after you had to borrow money from me," Mordecai butted in. "Dude seriously, are you ever going to let this go?" Rigby asked growing annoyed over Mordecai bringing up his lack of paying him back. "I will when you finally pay me back," Mordecai responded. "And I'm telling you, as soon as I…" was all Rigby managed to get out before he was silenced by Muscle Man, who apparently heard the sounds of cars parking and car doors opening and closing.

He wasn't all that far off as the gang walked outside only to see what appeared to be dozens of people, all of whom were carrying soda, snacks, and all sorts of things people traditionally brought to parties on them. Seeing it as it was only appropriate to start now, the park gang, Margaret, Eileen and Starla exited the house and began socializing and Muscle Man signaled Allan who started playing music as guests continued to file in in droves even ten minutes after the first wave of people showed up. "See what did I tell you grandmas," Muscle Man said as he grabbed four soda cans and opened one before passing the rest to Mordecai, Rigby and High Five Ghost. "All Right dude, I was wrong for doubting that people were going to show up," Mordecai said as he opened up his soda can. The four friends toasted and drank from their soda cans before leaving the porch to mingle among the crowd of people who continued to file in, and appeared to be increasing every minute. "Dude, this is a lot more than 100 people," Mordecai said as he and the others observed the crowd that was filing in. "Of course it is, those invites were plus 1," Muscle Man said. "What, what do you mean invites?" Rigby asked. "Oh, uh… nothing," Muscle Man responded rather weakly before he walked away from Mordecai and Rigby. "Dude what was up with that?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah what do you think he meant by invitations?" Rigby asked back. "Eh, I'm sure it's nothing relevant to tonight," Mordecai said as he shrugged off what Muscle Man said. "Yeah I guess so," Rigby agreed. "Now come on, let's go mingle with these here party folk," Mordecai cheered. "AWW YEAHUH!" Rigby said as he and Mordecai walked off the back porch to start mingling with the crowd and party.

Just off in the distance, Mordecai and Rigby spotted a cloud like girl in a pink stripped tank top walking around from the front of the house. Mordecai recognized her as CJ, his one-time friend who she thought was interested him as his girlfriend but he really only thought of as a good friend. "Dude…is…is that CJ?" Mordecai asked Rigby. "Huh? Who are you talking about?" Rigby asked back. "That girl who just walked in here," Mordecai explained to Rigby who was still confused at what Mordecai was talking about. "That girl over there," Mordecai finally stated as he pointed right at CJ who was talking to some people over at the snack table. "Dude you're dating Margaret now, why does it even matter if some girl you used to be friends with shows up to the party anyway?" Rigby asked "Umm, yes it really matters dude. If I'm dating Margaret, I can't be seen talking to girls I used to hang out with," Mordecai explained. "Oh come on dude, she knows as well as you do that there is now not a chance with you. My advice, just calm down and enjoy the party tonight," Rigby said as he walked away from Mordecai. Mordecai knew his friend was right, their friendship did end rather sourly, but after a little while, they both knew there was no chance of possibly hooking up. He then decided to shake it off and just go around and enjoy the party with Margaret and his other friends.

It had only been barely an hour and already the party was in full swing, everyone around the house was enjoying the snacks and drinks that were provided or they brought, the music was blasting and getting everyone up to dance. Meanwhile, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were challenging Margaret, Eileen, Starla and a girl Fives had hooked up with to a game of flip cup in the back yard, and fortunately for the park gang, they easily managed to beat their lady friends at the game. All the while, the size of the party continued to grow with several more people showing up almost every ten or twenty minutes. The party may have gotten off to a slow start, but it definitely was not looking like it had by now. People everywhere were partaking in drinking games, table top games, games of bean bag tosses, with one game being something of a drinking game, and hoping around in the bouncy house Muscle Man bought for the night. They were exchanging conversations, drinks and snacks they either brought with them or that were already available to them, and other favors among the other people who were there. For the most part it appeared as though it was going to be a very successful worry-free night.

Unfortunately, the trouble apparently seemed to start a few minutes later when a group of unicorns, who Mordecai and Rigby have had rather bad history with, showed up at the party and came across Audrey's dog Miles, who was let out of the house by the park gang went out when the party started, while they were smoking pixie dust wrapped in cigarette paper, only to pick him up and take turns blowing their puffs right into the dogs face and passing him around while doing so. Mordecai and Rigby happened to come across the group of unicorns doing this. "HEY! What the H do you think you're doing with that dog?" Mordecai asked. "WHHHOOA! No need to get all riled up broski! We were just getting acquainted with our newest bro here," One unicorn who was sporting a blue and green stripped Mohawk and heavily tattooed arms explained as he blew another puff of smoke into the dogs face before passing the joint to a unicorn with long brown hair who was sporting a sleeveless t-shirt and was a little less inked than he was. He took a deep inhale of the joint and blew his puff of smoke into Miles' face while coughing lightly. "OK you've had him enough for the night," Mordecai said as he grabbed Miles and started to walk away with him. "Hey come on bro, stop trying to butt in on bonding with our new bro and just mellow out," one unicorn who was wearing a torn fist pump t-shirt and a fedora said. "Yeah, well how about you guys all butt out of this party and go home," Rigby retorted. "Oh I think we won't be," a unicorn wearing a do-rag told Rigby. "WHAT!?" Rigby responded. "Yeah, we've been meaning to pay you back for eliminating our fellow brotherhood chapter," another unicorn stated. "Wait, there are chapters of you guys throughout the state?" Mordecai asked. "Not just the state, throughout the country, and possibly the world," one unicorn who was sporting a skull cap and a nose ring said. "Yeah, well I don't care how many chapters of you frat boy unicorns there are on this planet. Leave now and we won't have any trouble," Mordecai said as he started to grow irritated by their behavior. "Whoa whoa, take it easy bro, we'll leave just as soon as this party ends," the nose ringed unicorn said. "You'll leave when we tell you to," Mordecai fired back. "Hey calm down bro, just try to relax and enjoy this party while it lasts," the unicorn wearing a fedora said as he took a deep drag of pixie dust and blew a puff right into Mordecais face. "All right that's it. If you guys aren't gone by the time I get back out here, we're gonna have serious trouble," Mordecai said as he took Miles and walked away with him while Rigby followed, trying to avoid confrontation with another group of unicorns again. They both decided it would be better to keep Miles in the house for the rest of the party, and went to take care of this problem.

During the walk back to the house, Mordecai and Rigby were stopped by Muscle Man who was carrying a rather decked out and expensive looking drinking cup. "Bros where are your drinks?" Their green-skinned friend asked. "We're between beverages," Mordecai responded. "Dude come on, that's no excuse at an event like this, Rigbaby, get yourselves a couple of drinks now," Muscle Man stated. "We will in a minute, we just need to put Miles back in the house," Mordecai stated. "Whatever, Rigby just get some drinks and get an extra for this guy when he gets back," Muscle Man said. "Yeah whatever man," Rigby said as he walked over to a keg of soda that someone brought to the party, and poured a drink for himself and Mordecai.

Shortly after Mordecai placed Miles back in the house, he spotted a guy who looked vaguely European man with a mustache and clear shades who was wearing a white suit on top of a purple collared shirt with sequins on it. Naturally Mordecai instantly recognized him as Party Pete, the guy they hired one time he and Rigby attempted to throw a party which turned out to be a bomb until he showed up and basically almost destroyed the house. He was currently dancing between two women who just showed up at the party. "Dude, is…is that Party Pete?" Mordecai asked as he pointed to Party Pete. "Huh, oh yeah," Muscle Man said. "Wait, did you pay him to show up here tonight?" Mordecai asked again. "What no way bro, he apparently learned about the party tonight and offered to show up free of charge," Muscle Man explained. "What, how did he find out about the party?" Mordecai asked. "Oh…uh, he ran into me when I was doing some shopping early this morning, and I told him about it and he agreed to come for free," Muscle Man explained rather weakly," Muscle Man said. "Really?" Mordecai asked. "Oh yeah, he even brought that ice sculpture of himself for free man," Muscle Man said as he pointed to the large block of ice that was next to the pool. "Dude did he have to place it there, it seems kind of odd being right next to the pool," Mordecai stated. "Dude will you just try to relax and have a good time? Everyone else here is," Muscle Man stated as he left Mordecai standing at the snack table. He thought about what Muscle Man said and eventually decided that he was right. He was getting rattled over a few problems that could be easily fixed the next day. He took Muscle Man's advice to heart and decided to continue on with partying.

A few minutes later though, Rigby went back into the house to get some more snacks and drinks that were being kept inside the house, and apparently left the house door open and forgot to lock the screen door on his way out, thus letting Miles out of the house. The unicorns came across him as he was snacking on chips that happened to be lying on the ground and picked him up only instead of blowing pixie dust smoke into his face, they instead decided to go to the next level this time. As such, they inflated a bunch of balloons and tied them a harness they put the dog in and suspended him into the air as they tied the string that was connected to the harness to the door knob leading into the snack bar. Instantly everyone at the party looked up and saw Audrey's dog being suspended in the air, and muttered and cheered over a "flying dog." Some even began recording this on their phones. Mordecai and Rigby, who were still in the back yard of the house, noticed this almost immediately. "WHHHAA! DUDE THAT IS NOT COOL!" Mordecai yelled as he immediately ran down to the snack bar to get the dog back on the ground while Rigby followed behind him. They had to fight their way through a large and growing crowd, but managed to reach the door of the snack bar where Miles was being tied to. The two began pulling on the balloon line to try and get the dog down. "Oh I've gotta record this," said Margaret, who was standing with the crowd while Mordecai and Rigby tried to get Miles down, as she took out her cell phone and started recording the incident. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby managed to get the dog down and out of the balloons that the unicorns had strapped onto him. Mordecai decided to take Miles back into the house, and this time put him in Benson's office to avoid this happening again. "Rigby, give me the office keys," Mordecai said as they got back to the house. "Oh, uh I don't have them on me," Rigby stated. "What, and where are they?" Mordecai asked. "They're in the house," Rigby responded. "And where are your keys to the house?" His friend asked again. "In the house," Rigby responded. "What, ugggh….What the H DUDE!?" Mordecai said as he put Miles down to take his house keys out and get inside and lock the house back up before the crowd could move into the house.

He fortunately managed to find the keys Rigby made lying on the trampoline in his room and opened Benson's office and put Miles inside and told him that he'd be a lot safer in there for the night. Before Mordecai could lock the office and get back to the party, he was stopped by Margaret who had been let into the house. "Oh hey Margaret. What are you doing in here?" He asked her. "I just wanted to know why you were freaking out over Miles being suspended into the air like that," She explained before she decided to show him the video she had recorded of the incident. "OK, come on you gotta admit that this is kind of funny," Margaret said. Mordecai had started to calm down from having to pull Miles down from the air and getting him out of the way of the unicorns or other party guests who would have tried to do harm to the dog, and managed to appreciate the video she recorded. "Ok, it does look kind of funny," He agreed with Margaret. "Maybe I'll post it on the internet," She said before Mordecai disagreed with her. "NO NO! Please don't, if Benson sees this he's gonna fire me the second he finishes it," He informed her. "Haha, ok ok, I'm not that harsh," She said. "What, come on, you fooled me into wearing that diaper that time the guys placed a bet on us," He responded. "Oh come on, it was that one time, and hey look where it got us to afterwards," She fired back at him. "Ok, hey what do you say we get back out there and join the party," Mordecai said as he placed Miles on the ground. "Ok, but are you sure it's a good idea to leave him locked in here?" Margaret asked. "Oh yeah, he's got his water, toys and I thought ahead about what would happen should he need to go," Mordecai informed her as he pointed to everything he had laid out in the room. "All right, now let's get back out there," She said as she walked out and Mordecai closed and locked the door into Benson's office.

Mordecai separated from Margaret a few minutes ago, but promised he'd meet up with her later on, so she could give him his early birthday surprise. He walked around checking out the party scene, occasionally high fiving or fist bumping party guests who held their arms out to do so, and occasionally had to shoe people off of the park's trucks, just so he would avoid getting hollered at by Benson when he came home. He then met up with Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Thomas in the front of the house. "Well, we did it," Muscle Man said as he held up a cup before emptying it in one gulp. "Yeah we did," Mordecai cheered. "Dude I think this crowd is getting larger by the minute," Rigby said as he noticed the crowd seemed to be getting larger, and more people continued to show up by the minute. Mordecai than noticed a female lion decked in a white tank top, black mini-skirt and flat sandals walking up to the house with three other people accompanying her. "WHOA RIGBY! CHECK IT OUT!" He told his best friend who instantly saw the girls walking up. "DUDE! Is that the head cheerleader from High School?" He asked him. "I think it is dude," His best friend responded. "I call first dibs on her," Rigby stated. "What? I thought you wanted to hook up with Eileen tonight?" Mordecai asked. "Well yeah, but I just wanna keep my options open," Rigby responded. "Yeah right, like you'd have any chance of hooking up with someone like her," Muscle Man retorted. Not long after that, a Dixie horn honk sounded and a long black party bus pulled up to the front of the house. "Whoa! Dude how many people found out about this party?" Rigby asked seemingly shocked that their party had guests arriving in true style. Unfortunately, their joy was cut short when Max came down from the porch. "Guys we got a problem here," He informed them. "Why what's going on?" Mordecai asked. "There's people in the house," he informed them. "WHAT! BUT HOW!?" Mordecai exclaimed. "I don't know, they just somehow managed to get inside," he responded. Mordecai immediately ran up the porch steps. "Muscle Man I need you freaking help here," Mordecai said as he ran inside with Muscle Man following him in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Rigby, High Five Ghost, and Thomas walked up to the bus which opened up its doors to reveal a bunch of college students, carrying snacks, soda, and other drinks for the night. Shortly afterwards, they were joined by Austin Becks, who was carrying grocery backs of drinks. "Hey Austin glad you made it," Rigby said as he and High Five Ghost escorted the guests off the bus before greeting Austin. "Yeah, what's up man," Austin said as he gave Rigby a hand clasp/bro hug before slapping Five's hand that sat atop his head. "I can't believe you actually made it here," High Five Ghost said. "Yeah I know. Oh guys this is Ashley, Sara, Christina, Lynn," Austin said as he went around introducing them to the girls who showed up with him. "Dude, I can't believe you brought others with you," High Five Ghost said. "Yeah, oh that's my bro Mike, his girlfriend Melissa, Paul, Lola…Look at all these people I brought to your party," Austin said before he turned to Thomas and noticed he was still recording with the camera Muscle Man gave him earlier in the day. "So he's still recording huh?" Austin asked. "Yeah, don't worry about him though," Rigby reassured him as Austin, and everyone else headed inside the house.

Back inside the house, Mordecai was stopped by Muscle Man before he could reach the kitchen. "Dude what's your beef?" Muscle Man asked. "Muscle Man, we gotta get everyone out of here now," Mordecai stated. "WHAT!? COME ON BRO! YOU CAN'T STOP THIS PARTY NOW!" Muscle Man complained. "I'm talking about the people in the house man. If anything gets destroyed, Benson's gonna fire us," Mordecai fired back. "WHAT! Come on man, nothing like that is gonna happen," Muscle Man fired back. "Yeah well I'm not taking that chance," Mordecai retorted. "Come on bro, you can't seriously expect to piss off everyone here," Muscle Man said. "Look, I don't care if I piss everyone off, we're getting these people out of the house now," Mordecai said as he walked off into the kitchen and climbed up onto a chair while Muscle Man tried to reason with him. "HEY LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Mordecai started before he was cut off by the party guests who started to cheer for him, thus losing their attention for what he was about to tell them. It didn't help that a few seconds later, Austin and everyone he brought with him walked into the kitchen joining in everyone's cheers, and Austin High Fived Mordecai who climbed down off the chair. "Yeah that's what I like to see, yo, you guys having a good time?" Austin asked Mordecai. "Uh, yeah we're having fun," Mordecai responded. "Yeah Yeah that's what I like to hear. Hey guys let's quit stalling here, lets' start making some drinks y'all," Austin cheered as everyone continued to party and partake in making their own drinks. Mordecai just shrugged off his thoughts of what could go wrong and decided that maybe Muscle Man was right, and that there was nothing much to worry about. The party hadn't gotten so out of control yet, and if it did, they still had security on their side, it was rather young security but still he wasn't going to let this keep him down for long, as he joined up with the park gang, who had joined Austin and everyone else in making drinks and trying them out.


End file.
